Set Me Free
by Lady Kea
Summary: Complete. InuKag SxM, Kagome is a Lady who is forced to get slaves on her birthday. Things are going fine until her mother sends her to get married to Prince Hojo in the Eastern Kingdom. But feelings for a slave are getting in the way of her marriage.
1. The Birthday

_Disclaimer: nope, don't own it._

**Set Me Free  
**_Chapter One_

"Miss Kagome! It's time to wake up!" a servant called as she pulled the curtains apart, letting the blinding light into the room.

Kagome grumbled as she dragged herself out of bed. The servant handed Kagome her outfit for the day as Kagome took off her nightgown and stepped into the gown she was handed.

"Oh, and miss?" the servant said as she was about to leave the room.

"Yes?"

"Your mother requests your presence in her chambers as soon as you are done getting ready."

"Thank you. You are dismissed" Kagome said and the servant left the room, leaving Kagome to her own devices.

Kagome took her brush from her vanity table and brushed her hair and then tied it up into a bun using a ribbon. She sighed to herself as she smoothed the fabric of her dress and walked towards the door of her room. She reached for the knob and opened the door. She looked back into her room and sighed again.

"Happy birthday to me" she said softly.

She walked from the room down the long hall until she reached her mother's door at the end of the hall. She reached for the handle and opened the door.

"Mother?" Kagome said softly into the room.

"Yes Kagome, come on in." she heard her mother say warmly.

Kagome walked into the room to see her mother sitting up in bed with many papers scattered around her. Her mother was always doing something and rarely had time to visit with her children, but Kagome understood. Her mother was the wealthiest landowner in the kingdom, and was the only female land owner. Kagome's father shortly after Kagome's brother Souta was born and Kagome's mother had been running the estate singly handedly ever since.

Kagome walked across the room and sat down on the corner of her mother's bed and her mother looked up from her work and smiled at her daughter.

"Happy birthday sweetheart."

"Thank you mother." Kagome replied.

"As you know Kagome, the sixteenth birthday is a very important one. Because it means that you are now old enough to"

_Please don't say get married_ Kagome thought, _I'll do anything but get married._

"Have a slave of your own" her mother finished.

"But mother! You know that I do not agree with slavery! It's unjust!" Kagome exclaimed, shocked by her mother's words.

"Kagome, calm yourself. I know how you feel but it's also a necessary evil. And besides that it is a law that everyone of standing has to have at least one slave of their own. You know this Kagome."

Kagome nodded, "But mother, isn't there something you can do?"

Her mother shook her head, "Kagome, think about it this way. Because you think that slavery is wrong you obviously won't treat your slaves badly. Think of it as protecting slaves from masters who will mistreat them."

Kagome sighed, "All right mother, I guess you are right."

Kagome's mother rested her hand on her daughter's leg, "There's my girl. All right, go get Souta and we'll leave to get your slave or slaves"

"Trust me mother, I won't have more than one" Kagome assured her mother.

--------

"Welcome Lady Higurashi. I understand your daughter is here to get a slave for her sixteenth birthday?" the slave owner said as Kagome, Souta and their mother arrived at the slave farm (for lack of a better term).

Lady Higurashi nodded, "Yes that is correct. So is it permitted that we look around?"

"Oh course my lady. But let me show you some of our newest slaves to start out with." The man said and began walking towards a row of cages, all full of humans and demons alike.

"Wait" Kagome said and the man turned around, "I don't want to see the new slaves. Show me the slaves who have been here the longest."

"But miss, these are far better-"

"My daughter has told you what she wants sir. And I suggest you show her what she needs to see." Lady Higurashi told him with force.

The man bowed, "Of course. I apologize my lady. I'll show you the oldest slaves we've got."

The man led them down many rows of cages until they reached a large square cage in the back of everything. Within this cage were three people; a young woman and two men.

"Here they are Miss; the three slaves who have been with us the longest. That one over there with the dog ears is a half demon; he's been taken and returned so many times that I have lost count. The other male over there is cursed and cannot uncover his right hand. And the woman, well she was brought here after the demon slayer village was annihilated years back. People have tried to take her but she doesn't talk and refuses orders no matter how hard she was punished. She only seems to open up to these two, goodness knows why."

Kagome looked into the cage and her heart hurt. These three people, although they looked upon her with disgust, were exactly who she needed.

"I want them" she said after looking for a while.

"All three? Are you sure miss?" the master asked.

"Yes. I want them. And I intend to take them now. That isn't a problem is it?" she asked, pulling rank for the first time in her life.

"No, not at all miss. You may take them now and papers will be sent to your home for you to fill out in a day or so."

Kagome nodded, keeping her head held high, "Good, now unlock the cage" she commanded.

The man nodded and fumbled with his keys and unlocked the cage door. Lady Higurashi looked upon her daughter with pride; she had never seen Kagome so passionate about something before.

The cage door swung open and the slaves walked out. They walked as if they were dead, not caring about anything and not even trying to run. Kagome knew that their spirits had been broken long before and she felt sorry for them.

_I swear I'll treat you better than anyone ever had. I promise you will like me._ She thought.

-------

_Authoress' Note: so what do you think so far? R&R!_


	2. The Slaves

_Disclaimer: nope, still don't own anything…except…nope, nothing_

**Set Me Free  
**_Chapter Two_

When Kagome returned to the manor with her slaves she didn't know what to do.

"Kagome, you can take them out to the slave house out back" her mother told her.

Kagome shook her head, "no mother. They will stay in one of my chambers."

Lady Higurashi shrugged, "Whatever you want Kagome it's your decision. Just…don't do anything foolish, or else they will be sleeping in the slave house."

Kagome turned back and looked at the slaves, who remained silent the whole ride back, "Come on, I'll show you where you'll be staying." She said as she walked up the stairs and headed towards her chambers.

When she reached the door she turned back to make sure they were still following her, they were. She turned the knob and pushed the doors open, revealing a living room, which was lavishly decorated for her birthday.

"It's my birthday today, otherwise this room wouldn't look like this at all" she explained to the slaves, even though she knew they wouldn't care.

"Okay, first things first; everyone sit down please" she said, motioning to the several chairs scattered about the room. The three sat on chairs and Kagome situated herself on the sofa, "Okay, next thing; I'm Kagome. What are your names?" she asked them.

The room was silent for several minutes before the half demon spoke up, "Feh. It's not like it even matters"

Kagome was taken aback by his comment and tried again, "All right, just hear me out. I don't want to be your master…I want you to be my friends. And I obviously can't do that if I don't know your names."

"Friends? That's impossible I hope you know." The girl said, with distaste in every word.

"Please. I'm begging you, just let me in. I promise I will never do anything bad to you and you will sleep in here with me and I'll give you whatever you want. Just don't be so quick to hate me." She pleaded.

The three slaves looked at each other and then back at Kagome, who by now was close to tears.

"Don't cry mistress." The man said, "We are not trying to be cruel to you. But most masters say things like this in the beginning and then treat us as everyone else does."

Kagome sniffled, "I'm not like that. I promise you all. I give you my solemn word that I will never do anything to harm or mistreat you. Please believe that I'm telling you the truth"

"It's not our duty to believe you. It is our duty to serve you no matter what." The man said.

"Can you just tell me your names please? And then we can go from there."

"I am called Miroku." the man who had been doing most of the talking told her, getting out of his chair and bowing.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miroku. Thank you for giving me a chance to prove to you that I'm not like everyone else around here."

Miroku nodded and then retook his place in the chair.

"Sango." The woman said simply, bowing her head and then raising it to look Kagome in the eye.

"Thank you Sango." Kagome said and then looked to the last man, who showed no intention of talking to her. "What's you name?" she asked him.

"Why do you care so much? Just tell us what to do and be done with it. We're your slaves, your PROPERTY, not your friends." He spat.

"Stop it!" Miroku shouted at him and then turned back to Kagome, "I apologize mistress; that was out of line."

"That is okay Miroku. Could you and Sango talk to him please? Take as long as you need, I'm going to get your rooms ready." Kagome said standing and leaving the room.

**With Kagome**

"All right…I need…a lot of things." She said to herself as she walked back and forth from the two conjoining bedrooms that would be for Sango, Miroku and the hanyou, to her room. She walked into her room and pulled on a cord that let a servant know that she needed help.

After a couple minutes the servant walked into her room.

"Yes miss? What can I get for you?" she asked.

"Well, I need three set of sheets and blankets, six pillows, and the seamstress. And I will also need a handful of my old gowns. Oh! And some fresh flowers and some toiletries please."

"Yes of course miss. I will be back as soon as I can be." The servant said, bowing as she left.

"Please let them notice how much I'm trying" she said as she sat on what would soon be Sango's bed.

**With Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha**

"Inu, you need to lighten up" Sango said, "She really doesn't seem so bad. At least, so far."

"Feh. They all seem nice at first. You would know that as well as I would Sango."

"But Inuyasha, didn't you notice how as soon as she heard that Sango wouldn't talk to anyone but us she immediately wanted all of us? Maybe that's a sign that she actually cares how we feel."

"Or maybe it's a sign that she just wanted Sango."

"Stop being so stubborn. Girl her a chance." Sango pleaded, "Just…try to be civil. This seems like a really good thing. Don't mess it up."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Fine, but don't expect me to be pleasant."

"We never do" Miroku said with a smile.

"Just…don't be mean" Sango said.

"I won't! I won't! I won't make her cry and I won't call her names either."

"Good" Miroku said.

**Back with Kagome**

"All right. Sango's room is done" Kagome said to herself with a sense of self satisfaction as she straightened up the bedding. She looked around the once plain room. There was now a light green quilt adorned with cherry blossoms on the bed and there was a large vase of flowers on the dresser. She had hung some of her old clothes in the armoire and would soon have her measured for new dresses.

"I hope she likes it as much as I do." She said as she walked into what would be Miroku and the hanyou's room.

It took an hour for her to set up their room. One bed had a red quilt on it and the other's was green and purple. She had dusted everything and cleaned out the armoire to make room for the clothes she would have made for them.

She walked out of the room to see the three slaves waiting for her.

"Well, I set up your rooms. Sango, yours is through that door. Miroku, yours and…"

"Inuyasha" Inuyasha said unhappily.

Kagome smiled, "Yes, Miroku and Inuyasha's room is through that door right there. The seamstress will be here shortly to measure you for new clothes but until then feel free to explore in here."

"Thank you" they said in unison and then walked into Sango's room together as Kagome sat down on the sofa to wait for the seamstress.

Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha looked around Sango's room in wonder.

"It's beautiful" Sango said, "Seems like she really does care."

"Yeah" Miroku said, "I agree. It's definitely better than anything else I've ever had."

"Me too." Sango said, "And I know it's the same for Inu, right?"

"Yeah, whatever." Inuyasha said.

"Come on guys, let's go see your room" Sango said, walking through the door that joined the rooms.

They explored both rooms fully and by the time they were done the seamstress had arrived.

"Miss, what would you like me to do?" the seamstress asked Kagome.

"I would like some clothing made for these three. Nothing too complicated, but nothing too simple either. Just plain colors and patterns. So I just need you to measure them and have the clothing done as quickly as possible."

The seamstress nodded and took out her measuring tape and looked at Sango, "you! Get over here!"

"Excuse me madam!" Kagome shouted at the seamstress, "If I do not address my slaves as such you most certainly do not have the authority to do so! If I hear you say one word further to my slaves without my permission you will be dismissed not just from this room but from this manor!"

Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha were shocked at Kagome's words. They had not expected her to shout like that, they most certainly did not expect her to yell like that because of how they were treated. They began to think that maybe Kagome was serious about what she had said before.

The seamstress finished measuring in silence and got up to leave. As she got to the door Kagome heard her mumble "Well I never."

"Madam" Kagome said and she turned around.

"Yes?" she said in a sickly sweet voice, "The clothing should be ready with the next couple of days miss."

"Yes that is very good. And one more thing madam."

"Yes?"

"Be sure to never show your face on this estate again. You are dismissed."

The seamstress left with a look of both shock and disgust on her face. As soon as the doors closed behind her Kagome semi-collapsed onto the sofa. Sango and Miroku hurried over to the sofa where Kagome was sitting.

"Are you all right mistress?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, I am fine. Thank you for your concern."

"Thank you for standing up for us mistress, no one has ever done that" Sango said.

"Maybe you believe me now?" she asked them.

They all nodded and Kagome smiled. "And just one more thing. I know that it would be weird for you to call me Kagome right away. But I don't want to be called mistress. You can either call me miss, or Miss Kagome. But I hope that one day you will call me by my first name."

"Thank you Miss. You are most kind." Miroku said, "But if I may, it has been a long day and I was wondering if I could be permitted to go to bed for the night."

"Oh of course! There should be some sleeping clothes in your dresser. You may all go to bed if you want, or you can stay up. I will be in my room if any of you need me. Good night." She said, walking into her room and leaving the door half open; an invitation for anyone to come in.

Miroku and Inuyasha walked into their room to go to bed and Sango walked into her room and began looking around more thoroughly. She noticed the clothing hanging up in her armoire and she knew right away that Kagome had given her clothing.

_You are like no one I've ever met before Kagome._ Sango thought as she pulled a nightgown out of the dresser and changed.

**With Kagome**

"This day went better than expected" Kagome said as she set up her easel to paint, "I think that they are beginning to trust me. But it is only the fist day, and we have plenty of time to get to know each other."

Just as she got her pallet ready to paint she heard a faint knocking on her door.

"Yes?" she asked.

The door pushed open to reveal Sango standing in the doorway in one of Kagome's old nightgowns.

"Yes Sango? Is something wrong?" Kagome asked.

"No, not really miss." Sango said, fidgeting with the hem of her nightgown, "You said that if anyone wanted to we could come in. and I was actually wondering if we could talk. If that's okay with you miss."

"Oh course it is. Come on over here and sit next to me. Do you mind if I paint while we talk?"

Sango shook her head as she sat next to Kagome on the bed, "Not at all"

"All right then. What would you like to talk about?"

"Nothing in particular. I was just wondering if you could tell me about yourself. You are so different from any other slave owner I've ever come across. And if I may ask…why did you choose us?"

Kagome put down her pallet and turned to Sango, "this is going to seem foolish. But I picked you because I do not think slavery is right and you were the slaves who had been there the longest."

"Oh…because you pitied us."

"Of course I did. I pity all slaves; no one deserves to be a slave. But I want you to be more of my friends. And as stupid as it sounds, it's the truth."

Sango placed her hand on Kagome's back and the two girls looked at each other, "Miss Kagome." Sango said, "I believe you."

--------

_Authoress' note: so what do you think? R&R!_


	3. The Bonds

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…although I wish I did._

**Set Me Free  
**_Chapter Three_

The next morning Kagome was woken up by Sango pulling the drapes back and letting the sunshine flow into her room.

Kagome sat up in bed, stretched and rubbed her eyes, willing them open. Once her eyes finally opened she looked at Sango with a smile.

"Good morning Sango" she said cheerily.

Sango turned around after pulling the last curtains open, "Good morning Miss Kagome. Sorry to wake you but it was getting quite late in the morning."

Kagome climbed out of bed and stretched again. "Could you hand me something to wear Sango?" she asked while slipping out of her nightgown.

"What would you like to wear?" Sango asked, opening Kagome's armoire.

"I don't care. You pick something."

Sango drew a navy blue gown out of the armoire and handed it to Kagome.

"Are Miroku and Inuyasha awake yet?" Kagome asked as she put her gown on.

"Inuyasha is but I'm not sure that Miroku is yet. Why do you ask?"

"Because I have a quick question for you. Here, come sit down for a second." Kagome said, sitting on her bed and patting the space beside it.

Sango sat down next to Kagome with a quizzical look on her face, "What do you want to know Miss Kagome?"

"When I went I first saw you three at the slave market the man said that Miroku was cursed and couldn't uncover his right hand. What did he mean by that?"

"Oh. That. Well…it's complicated. I think that you should ask Miroku about it Miss Kagome." Sango said.

"Do you think he would tell me?"

Sango nodded, "Yes. I am sure he would tell you Miss Kagome, simply because you are taking an interest in his well being. That is what Miroku likes about you Miss Kagome; you care about us as people, not as possessions."

"You certainly seem to know Miroku well Sango." Kagome pointed out and she saw Sango blush ever-so-slightly.

"Well, I mean we have both been at the slave market for so long, well Inuyasha too but more people took Inuyasha than they did us. So after you are with someone for so long you tend to get to know them well, right Miss Kagome?" Sango rambled out.

Kagome chuckled, "That's right Sango. If you could, go make sure that Inuyasha is awake and wake Miroku up. And after that you can make the beds and tidy up in the living room."

Sango stood up and smiled at Kagome, "All right Miss Kagome. Just let me know if you need anything else." And with that she bowed and left the room.

Kagome slipped into a pair of satin slippers and walked out of her room and into the living room. She sat on the sofa and listened to the noise coming from Miroku and Inuyasha's room.

"Sango! Close the curtains! It's bright outside!" Miroku yelled.

"Miroku, Miss Kagome told me to wake you up now get out of bed!" Sango yelled back.

All Kagome heard next was the sound of a blanket being ripped out from under someone and a large THUD of someone hitting the floor. She chuckled to herself as she imagined Sango pulling Miroku out of bed. She then heard Inuyasha's laugh, she hadn't heard Inuyasha laugh before but the thought of him enjoying himself made her happy. Soon all she heard from the room was laughter and eager to see what was happening Kagome walked over and opened the bedroom door.

As the door swung open revealing Kagome the laughter instantly stopped. There were three murmurs of "sorry" and the three of them hurried to get the room cleaned up.

"Wait" Kagome said, still standing in the doorway, "I don't want you to think that you aren't allowed to have fun. I was listening from the living room and it sounded like you were all having a good time and I wanted to join you. You are never prohibited from laughing and having fun. Those are two of my favorite things so I would never tell you that you aren't allowed. Okay?"

"Yes Miss Kagome." Miroku said, getting off the floor, "Sometimes I have some trouble waking up in the morning. But Sango found a way to help me out of bed." He said with a laugh and he looked at Sango with a big smile.

_He likes her. _Kagome thought as she watched Miroku look at Sango, _he likes her a lot._

"I wish I would have been able to see that for myself. But it did sound rather funny." Kagome said, "I don't know what needs to be done today other than some tidying up, but Sango is already on that. So…Inuyasha, can you run down to the kitchen to get us all some breakfast?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Yes miss. I'll be right back," he said as he exited the room.

Kagome then turned to Sango, "And all you need to do it finish cleaning up the chambers, okay?"

"Yes Miss Kagome," Sango said, heading back towards Kagome's bedroom.

"Is there anything you need me to do Miss Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Actually I want to talk to you about something Miroku," Kagome said, "Come out to the living room with me."

They walked out to the living room and Kagome sat on the sofa, Miroku then sat next to Kagome and they sat in silence for short while.

"What did you need to talk about Miss Kagome?"

"Well, I asked Sango about this earlier and she told me to ask you. On the day I went to the slave market and the man there brought me to where you, Inuyasha and Sango were, he told me that you were cursed and couldn't uncover your right hand." Kagome glanced at Miroku's right hand, which was covered in fabric with a rosary wrapped around it.

"He told you correctly Miss Kagome. I am cursed with a wind tunnel in the palm of my right hand. If I uncover my hand the wind tunnel will suck in everything it can."

"The man also said that it would kill you one day. Is that true?"

Miroku looked at the ground, "Yes it will."

"Oh! Miroku! Is there anything that can lift the curse so you won't die?" Kagome asked, praying that there was.

"Yes. If I can find love and have my love returned before the wind tunnel spreads and sucks me in, then the curse will be broken." (_A/n: yes I changed it a little and yes it's very Beauty and the Beast…but deal._)

_Well that's good news. At least he has a chance. _Kagome thought.

"Miroku?"

"Yes Miss Kagome?"

"Do you…like Sango?"

"Sango and I have been together for a few years now. And I have liked her since the first day she came to the slave market. Even though she was depressed and inconsolable, she had a beauty I had never seen before. I do not _like_ Sango Miss Kagome…I _love_ her."

--------

_Authoress' Note: Aww! Miroku loves Sango! Although that isn't much of a surprise in my fics is it? I didn't think so. Well you know the drill…R&R!_


	4. The Meeting

_Claimer: I own Inuyasha!_

_-Rumiko Takahashi brandishes a machine gun-_

_I mean…_

_**Dis**claimer: I **do not **own Inuyasha._

**Set Me Free**  
_Chapter Four_

"Then Miroku…why don't you tell her?" Kagome asked.

"Well-" Miroku started; only to be interrupted by Inuyasha coming in with breakfast.

"Four breakfasts ready to serve!" he called as he placed the plates and drinks on the table in front of Kagome and Miroku.

"Thank you Inuyasha" Kagome said, taking a plate from the table and beginning to eat her breakfast. "Sango! Come eat breakfast!" she called

Sango emerged from Miroku and Inuyasha's room and sat down on a chair next to Inuyasha and began to eat.

There was a knock on the door and Kagome's mother peeked her head into the room. "Kagome? May I have a word with you please?" she asked.

"Of course mother." Kagome said, standing up and walking towards the door. Before leaving she turned back to look at her slaves. "Once you are done with your breakfasts, Sango you need to clean the chambers. Miroku, I need you to bring the laundry downstairs and bring up clean sheets for Sango to make the beds. And Inuyasha, I need you to bring the dishes back to the kitchen and place an order for our lunch." She said, they all nodded and she left the room.

"Yes mother? What do you need to talk to be about?" Kagome asked her mother as the walked down the hall towards Lady Higurashi's room.

"I just wanted to commend you on how well you are handling your slaves. I know that this isn't what you wanted, but I am glad that you seem happy." Her mother said.

"Thank you mother. I am trying my best to make you proud in everything I do." Kagome said, "Is there anything else you need from me mother?"

"Yes, I need you to go to the court today to fill out the paperwork regarding your new slaves. Your presence was also requested in the queen's chambers in two hours. So I suggest you go and begin getting ready."

"Yes mother" Kagome said and left her mother's room calmly. As soon as the door closed behind her Kagome was thrown into a panic. She ran down the hall and into her chambers.

"Sango! Come here!" she yelled and Sango came running out of Kagome's bedroom.

"Yes Miss Kagome? What do you need?" Sango asked, bowing quickly.

"My mother has chosen now to tell me that the queen wants to see me in two hours. I need to get ready and get ready fast!"

"All right Miss Kagome. Calm down. We can do this, let's go get you dressed." Sango said, walking into Kagome's room.

Sango opened Kagome's armoire, revealing all of her best gowns. "What color do you want to wear Miss Kagome?"

"Well if I am appearing in court I always where blue and white because they are the colors of the Higurashi family."

"All right, well I suggest this one" Sango said, pulling a blue velvet and white lace dress; it was simple and yet incredibly elegant.

"That's perfect Sango, thank you. I need your help lacing the back and then I need you to go and get Yura to do my hair.

"Yes Miss Kagome." Sango said.

Kagome slipped out of the dress she had been wearing and Sango helped her into the other dress. She pulled the laces tight as Kagome's body would allow and she then tied the dress, tucking the laces in and then exited the room to go and find Yura.

"Miss Kagome! Yura is here!" Sango called into the chambers when she returned fifteen minutes after she had left and Kagome walked out of her room. She sat down on a stool in front of Yura, who immediately dove into her job.

"How would like your hair done Miss Kagome?" Yura asked

"Well I am appearing in court in less than two hours and I need to look presentable for my audience with the queen." Kagome explained, hoping Yura would know what to do based on that.

"All right. I think I can do something that will certainly impress her majesty." Yura said.

"Thank you" Kagome said, tilting her head back so Yura could brush her hair and she then glanced over to Sango, "Thank you very much Sango. You can go back to what you were doing now."

Sango bowed, "Yes Miss Kagome" she said and then left the main room of Kagome's chambers.

It took Yura almost an hour to finish Kagome's hair, but it looked perfect. It was drawn back into an elaborate curled bun with strands of peals woven into her thick black hair. A few tendrils fell out of the bun to frame her face.

Kagome looked into the mirror and smiled, "It's perfect, thank you Yura."

"You're very welcome Miss Kagome." Yura said with a bow and she left the room. Kagome slipped into her nicest pair of blue high heeled shoes and walked out of her chambers. She walked to the front door of the manor and walked out into the sunshine. The carriage had been waiting for her so she climbed in and was on her way to the castle.

_Why would the queen want to talk with me?_ Kagome wondered to herself as she looked out the window of the carriage. _I don't even appear in court yet, and I won't until next year, so why would she want to see me? I don't understand at all._

The carriage came to a gradual stop as it pulled up in front of castle. The doorman opened the door and helped Kagome out of the carriage. She walked up the stairs and through the large stone doors and into the castle. She walked down the great hall before someone found her.

"Kagome Higurashi?" the maid asked.

"Yes. I was sent for; do you know where I am supposed to go?"

"Yes, I am here to bring you to the queen's chambers, follow me please Miss." The maid said, with a quick bow.

Kagome followed her up two flights of stairs and down a long hallway until the maid stopped in front of the door at the end of the hall. She knocked on the door and opened it enough to get her head in and Kagome heard her say, "Your majesty? Kagome Higurashi is here to see you."

"Yes, show her in."

The maid withdrew her head and closed the door, "The queen will see you now." She then opened the door all the way, bowing to Kagome and she closed the door behind her.

Kagome looked around her surroundings in awe. Everything so regal and beautiful definitely fit for a queen. She looked in front of her to see the queen seated on the couch wearing an elegant dress of purple and white, the royal family's colors. The room was littered with ladies-in-waiting and there was one man sitting on the queen's right hand side talking to her. Kagome slowly approached the queen and curtsied low to the ground in front of her.

"Your majesty, I am honored that you wished to speak with me." She said; her eyes directed at the floor.

"You may rise Kagome Higurashi. I am very glad that you have come. I would like to introduce you to Prince Hojo; he is visiting from the Eastern Kingdom for a while."

Hojo stood up from his place on the couch and approached Kagome. She curtsied and he kissed her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kagome." he said.

"The pleasure is all mine Prince Hojo, I hope that you enjoy your stay here in the Central kingdom." (_A/n: my kingdom system might be a little confusing. So I'll break it down: there are four main kingdoms, north, south, east and west. The central kingdom is where all the kingdoms come together, so it's basically where the king and queen of all four lands rule and the other four kings from the other kingdoms go to the main court on occasions. Got it?_)

"I am sure I will. It was very nice meeting you. Your Majesty, I must be going now." Hojo said, addressing Kagome and then the queen.

The queen nodded, "Thank you for visiting Prince Hojo. I hope you will visit once more before you leave so we can discuss the matter further."

"Of course your majesty." Hojo said with a bow and then he left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Come sit down Kagome" the queen said, patting the space next to her.

Kagome moved over to the couch and sat down next to the queen.

"So, Kagome; what do you think of Prince Hojo?" the queen asked.

"Well, he seems like a perfect gentleman, very nice and very handsome."

"Oh, that is what I think too!" the queen said, "I'm glad you think so Kagome, because I called you here today to talk about your marriage."

"My…my…marriage?" Kagome asked, not knowing what else to say.

"Yes dear. I would very much like you to marry Prince Hojo. It would be a wise move politically and you would be doing your kingdom quite a service. Your mother agrees with me."

"You have talked to my mother about this?" Kagome asked, getting angry at her mother for not mentioning marriage sooner.

"Yes."

"But, your majesty, wouldn't it be more appropriate for Prince Hojo to marry a princess? I am only a Lady." Kagome said, trying to get herself out of the situation.

"Kagome, do not worry. This marriage will go through, and will help our kingdom greatly. You do want to help your kingdom don't you?"

"Of course I do your majesty. I am honored you have chosen me and I will do all I can to make you happy." Kagome said submissively.

"Thank you Kagome and your kingdom thanks you as well. You may go now."

Kagome stood up and took a few paces away before turning and curtsying to the queen one last time.

"I will send for you again in time Kagome. I cannot wait to talk to you again." The queen said warmly.

"Nor can I your majesty" Kagome said with a smile. She then turned and exited the room. As soon as she exited the room so took a few steps and then leaned against the wall. Her legs gave out under her and she slid down to the floor. It was hard for her to breathe in that position, but she couldn't have cared less. She put her head in her hands and took a deep breath.

_What am I going to do?_ She thought to herself, _what am I going to do?_

-------

_Authoress' note: so…how was that? How about that plot twist? I know you love it! Well review and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible!_


	5. The Problem

**Disclaimer: still own nothing.**

_Authoress' note: thank you guys so much for the reviews! I love the feedback I've been getting! Just a reminder…if you like this story you should check out my other stories "Easier than Love" and "Make you Smile" okay, now I'm done plugging myself. Enjoy!_

**Set Me Free**  
_Chapter Five_

Kagome sat in the hall of the castle for several minutes before the footman of her carriage came looking for her.

"My Lady, the appropriate place for this would be in your own home. Come on, we are waiting for you so we can bring you home" he said softly.

Kagome looked at him and wiped her eyes with her sleeve, a very unladylike action but she couldn't care less, "All right" she said with a nod, holding up her hands so the footman could help her stand.

He pulled her to her feet and led her outside to the carriage. He helped her into the carriage and she then heard him talk to the carriage driver, "She is unhappy, make this trip a very short one."

Kagome smiled, even though she knew the man couldn't see, _I'm glad that someone takes my feelings into account. I don't know how mother could have hidden this from me…this is not what I wanted._ She thought as the carriage hastened back to the Higurashi Estate.

The carriage stopped and Kagome was helped out of the carriage and she walked into the manor in a complete daze. She didn't know what she was going to say to her mother, and she didn't know what she was going to tell Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha.

She walked into her chambers in silence and walked into her room and then over to her armoire. She pulled the doors of it opened and pulled out the plainest dress she could find. _I'm not feeling too extravagant right now_ she thought to herself as she laid the plain blue cotton dress on her bed. It resembled the same dresses that the manor's servants wore and her mother had been completely against Kagome owning one, but Kagome wanted a comfortable dress and went against her mother's wishes. She managed to unlace her own corset and slipped out of the dress, throwing it to the ground in distaste. She picked up the dress she had laid out and slipped it over her head, it was a perfect fit and by far the most comfortable dress she owned.

She walked over to the mirror and began to pull her hair out of its gorgeous arrangement. After her hair hung loose she fastened it into a low messy bun. She then walked from her room and sat on the sofa, laying on her back and staring at the ceiling. She looked at the ceiling for a good hour, thinking about everything and anything that was passing through her mind. She took deep breaths to keep herself from crying, she had never felt this lost before. For the first time in her life Kagome Higurashi had no idea what to do.

Sango found her on the sofa an hour later, still staring at the ceiling. She walked over to Kagome slowly, not wanting to frighten her.

"Miss Kagome?" she whispered and Kagome turned her head and looked at her.

"Yes?" she asked softly.

"If I may ask, what are you doing?"

Kagome moved her head back to its original position, staring at the ceiling once again. "I'm thinking" she responded after a few minutes.

"Do you want to be left alone?"

"I don't care Sango. I don't care about anything right now. You can do whatever you want." Kagome said stoically.

Sango sat down on a chair opposite the sofa, looking at Kagome. "Miss Kagome, if I may be so bold, I think that if something is wrong then you should talk about it. It might help."

Kagome sat up and looked at Sango. She knew by looking at Sango's face that she legitimately cared about what was bothering her. Kagome had never seen someone really care about someone else, which had been a problem for the majority of her life; because when you live around the court, everyone lies.

"You care?" Kagome asked, moving to a sitting position on the sofa.

Sango nodded, "Of course Miss Kagome. I haven't seen you like this, you are always happy and full of life but now you are not. I'm worried."

Kagome cracked a small smile, she was happy that Sango cared, not as Kagome's slave, but as Kagome's friend.

"I had to go see the queen today" Kagome began, leaning back on the couch.

"Yes Miss Kagome, I do know that much."

"Sango, I'm going to ask you not as your owner, but as your friend to not tell Miroku and Inuyasha about this. Please promise me you won't tell." Kagome asked.

"Of course Miss Kagome, I won't tell anyone what you tell me."

"Thank you Sango. So as I said I went to see the queen today and she told me something that I did not want to hear, at least not for a couple years."

"And what was that Miss Kagome?"

"The queen introduced me to Prince Hojo of the Eastern kingdom today when I went to see her. After he left the queen told me that she has every intention of marrying me to Prince Hojo."

"Miss Kagome, I'm sorry. But how terrible could being married be? Is he not a kind man?"

"He does seem very kind. But Sango, I'm not ready to be married. I wasn't even ready to own slaves. And now in less than a week I'm told I'm expected to do both. I'm not ready for any of this Sango. I'm not ready to move away from my mother and brother, this is my home and I don't want to leave it" Kagome explained.

"Miss Kagome, may I speak bluntly?" Sango asked.

"Yes, of course Sango"

"Miss Kagome, I know what it feels like to have to leave your home and lose your family before you are ready. The only way that you will begin to feel better about your situation is by trying to accept it. It will be hard and you'll hate it, but once you realize that there isn't much you can do to change things, it's then that you begin to find happiness in unusual places. I have found happiness being here with you Miss Kagome, I didn't think that I would like you, but you have proven me wrong. Give people the chance to prove you wrong."

"Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Yes Miss Kagome?"

"Thank you, so much. You are truly wiser than I had originally given you credit for. I now know that I can come to you for advice and help. Thank you, I'm going to go see my mother now." Kagome said, standing up and straightening her skirt.

Sango bowed her head, "You are very welcome Miss Kagome. I'll return to my work now."

Kagome nodded as she exited her chambers and walked down the hall towards her mother's room. She stood at the door and took a deep breath before knocking. She knocked three times and waited for a second until she heard her mother's voice tell her to come in.

She opened the door and walked into the room. Her brother was talking to their mother in the living room and they both looked at her as she walked in.

"Souta? Could I talk to mother alone for a minute please?" Kagome asked her brother.

"Sure" Souta said, standing up and walking out of the room.

Kagome walked over and sat in the chair that Souta had vacated.

"Kagome, you know that I wish you wouldn't wear that dress. You're better than that."

"I like this dress mother" Kagome said with all the defiance she could muster. "And I believe I'm at the age in my life where I can make my own decisions."

"All right Kagome, you can wear that dress. But I know that you did not come and see me so you could argue with me about your dress."

"You're right. I came to talk to you about something that the queen told me."

Kagome's mother sighed, "The marriage plan?" she asked.

Kagome shook her head, "No mother. I am willing to accept that I will marry Prince Hojo for the good of the kingdom and to make my queen happy." Kagome said, even though she didn't believe her own words, she hoped that her mother would. "I came to tell you that I am unhappy with you."

Kagome's mother was taken aback, "You are unhappy with me? Kagome, what did I do to make you unhappy?"

"The queen told me that she had spoken to you about this arrangement some time ago and you already had agreed to it by the time I first heard of it. How could you have not told me this mother? How?" Kagome asked, getting more and more distraught.

"Kagome, you need to understand."

"No! I don't want to understand! I don't want to understand how you could just agree to hand me over to a man I had never even met! I don't want to understand mother! I want you to understand what I'm going through! I don't want to leave here! But I have to because I gave my word to the queen so I'm leaving and I'm going to help the kingdom! Are you happy mother? Are you happy?" Kagome shouted, losing control of her emotions.

Kagome stood up from her chair and stormed out of her mother's chambers and ran down the hall to her chambers. She burst through the door and ran through the living room where Inuyasha had been and into her room. She collapsed on her bed and began to cry hysterically, not being able to hold everything in any longer. She heard someone walk into the room but she didn't care, she didn't care about anything.

"Miss Kagome?" she heard Inuyasha's voice asked softly as he walked into her room.

She lifted her head and looked at her slave. He was standing a couple of feet away from her looking concerned. In his hand he had what Kagome figured out to be a wet facecloth. He held it out to her but she shook her head.

"No thanks. It won't help any." She said, lying on her back on her bed, still sobbing.

Inuyasha walked closer and sat down on the edge of her bed. He took the facecloth and wiped the tears off of her eyes.

"Inuy-"

"Stop it, this will help" Inuyasha said, cutting her off. He wiped her face and then placed the facecloth on her forehead.

Kagome took a deep breath, the damp coldness of the facecloth made her feel better. She took some deep breaths and began to calm herself down.

"Thank you" she said, looking up at Inuyasha, who was still sitting on the edge of her bed.

Inuyasha nodded, "This is what my mother used to do for me when I wasn't feeling well. I know that it helps, even if it's just a little bit."

_Maybe this means he actually cares_ Kagome thought with a smile. She looked up at Inuyasha again, he was looking at her; his amber eyes that usually looked angry and solemn were filled with concern and compassion. She was truly grateful to him for his help. She knew then that she had made the right choice when she brought Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha home with her. In the short time they had been with her each of them had taught her so much. She prayed that when she moved to the east that she was allowed to bring them with her. _I'll have to talk to Prince Hojo. I'm sure he'll understand how much I need them._

"Miss Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, sitting up, still holding the cloth to her forehead.

"Are you going to be all right? Do you want me to stay here?"

Kagome thought for a second, she wanted him to stay with her, but she knew that she didn't want him to stay for the appropriate reasons. She wanted him to stay as a man, someone who cares for her, not as a slave who was obligated to if commanded to do so.

"Do you have anything else to do?" Kagome asked, not remembering what she had told him to do earlier.

Inuyasha shook his head, "Not unless you need me to do something."

"Well, I could really use something to eat. Could you go to the kitchen and get me some water and something to eat?"

Inuyasha stood up, "Of course Miss Kagome. What would you like to eat?" he asked.

"I don't care, you pick something." She said.

Inuyasha bowed his head; "I'll be right back Miss Kagome" he said and then left the room.

Kagome lay back in her bed and sighed loudly. "I'm supposed to get married to a prince but I think I have feelings for a slave" she said aloud to no one but still knowing what a dilemma she was in.

_Why did he have to care? Why did he have to stop being a jerk? Why do I have to get married?_ So many questions ran through Kagome's head, she didn't know what to do.

All she knew at that moment is that she needed someone to talk to. But she knew that she couldn't just talk to anyone. Her mother and brother were out of the question, as was most of the household staff. The only people she could trust in the manor were her slaves. They were the only people brave enough to tell her the truth, and that is why she needed them. She heard the chamber doors close behind someone and knowing it wasn't Inuyasha back already she knew who it was.

"Miroku!" she called from the bed.

Miroku walked into her room and seeing her laying in bed with a facecloth on her forehead with puffy eyes he was immediately concerned.

"Miss Kagome what's wrong?" he asked.

"Miroku, come sit down please" she said, patting the edge of her bed next to her.

Miroku walked over to her and sat down in the spot where Inuyasha had just been.

"Miroku I need to talk to you. I need to talk to someone I can trust to be truthful no matter what, can I trust you to do that for me Miroku?" she asked.

Miroku nodded, "If that is what you want I am more than willing to talk to you. What's wrong?" he asked.

"I have a problem." Kagome said simply, "I big problem."

------

_Authoress' Note: so what do you think? Review please!_


	6. The Decision

**Disclaimer: nothing…I own nothing.**

_Authoress' Note: YAY! I love positive reviews! And that's all I have to say._

_I lied…this might be a short one, cause I'm trying to get a new chapter of each story up and I don't have time to write a 7 page chapter. So you'll prolly get 4, 5 tops. I hope that doesn't bother anyone!_

**Set Me Free**  
_Chapter Six_

"What kind of problem do you mean Miss Kagome?" Miroku asked, not knowing what she could possibly be talking about.

"Okay. Well I went and saw the queen today." she began, even though she knew that Sango had already told him that much.

"Yes, I know that Miss Kagome, Sango told me."

"Okay, well when I went to see the queen she told me that she wants me to get married to a prince from the eastern kingdom soon because it will be a good move for the kingdom politically."

"Miss Kagome? Is that a bad thing?" Miroku asked, not knowing what made Kagome happy and what would make her upset.

"Yes, it is. I don't want to get married at all, but I talked to Sango and she helped me realize that I need to accept it. So I'm trying to accept it. But the marriage isn't the main part of my big problem."

"Well, what is the main part of your big problem Miss Kagome?"

"Inuyasha" she said simply.

Miroku didn't understand what Kagome meant by that but he assumed that he had done something to offend her, "Whatever he did Miss Kagome I apologize for him. just please don't send him back" he said, bowing his head.

"Oh no Miroku, it's nothing like that. Nothing at all" she said, "Inuyasha actually did a good thing."

"Well then why is it a problem Miss Kagome? I don't quite understand what you're trying to tell me."

"I think that I am beginning to like Inuyasha. Do you understand?" Kagome asked, praying he would understand what she meant.

"Well I would hope that you would like him Miss Kagome, just as I hope you like Sango and myself." Miroku said, completely missing what Kagome had said.

"No Miroku, not that kind of like; I like you all very much, but I LIKE Inuyasha…at least I think so." She said, trying to get Miroku to understand what she meant by like.

"You like him…romantically? Is that what you're saying?" Miroku said, finally realizing what Kagome had been trying to tell him.

"Yes, exactly. That's what I mean." Kagome said, glad that Miroku had figured it out without her having to spell it out for him. The whole ordeal seemed less real if she didn't say it aloud, by keeping it inside it somehow kept it imaginary to Kagome.

"That is a problem Miss Kagome, although I don't see how I can help you with it. It seems to be a problem of the heart, certainly nothing I can change."

"I just want your advice Miroku. What do you think I should do?"

Miroku shrugged, he usually had an answer for everyone but for the first time he was truly speechless. He had no idea how to advise his mistress who had just admitted to having romantic feelings for one of her slaves. It was an unheard of thing and Miroku didn't even know where to begin. "Miss Kagome, unfortunately I do not know what to advise you to do. I don't what you should value more; your duty to your kingdom or your duty to your heart. My advice to you is to find what you want to fulfill your duty to and follow it with all of your power. I wish I could help more." He said, feeling sorry that he could not help her like she thought he would be able to.

"Thank you Miroku, you have actually helped me more than you know. I appreciate it." She said with a smile as Inuyasha returned from the kitchen with food and water for Kagome.

"I brought you some soup and bread, it's all they had ready in the kitchen" he said, setting the tray across her lap.

"That's perfect Inuyasha, thank you. You and Miroku can both go now. I don't have any more work for you to do so feel free to do what you want, just don't do anything to get yourselves, or me, in trouble."

Miroku and Inuyasha nodded and left the room, closing the door behind them.

Kagome took a deep breath and stared into her own reflection in the soup. "What a mess you've gotten yourself into" she whispered to herself as she picked up the spoon and began to eat the soup. She heard a knock at the door and sat silently, not wanting anyone to know she was in there.

"Kagome! Let me in!" her mother's voice boomed from outside the door.

"Come in mother" she said softly and the door opened, revealing a very angry looking Lady Higurashi. She stormed into the room and stood in front of Kagome's bed.

Kagome pretended not to acknowledge her and continued to slowly sip her soup.

"Kagome look at me!" Her mother snapped and Kagome lifted her head slowly to meet her mother's eyes.

"Yes?" she asked nonchalantly.

"I would like to know where you got the idea that you could speak to me like you did! You have no right to attack me like that! The queen and I set up a good match for you Kagome! you should THANK me, not attack me!" her mother yelled but it just went in one ear and out the other with Kagome.

"I'm sorry mother. I wasn't thinking" Kagome said, her voice devoid of any emotion, she reached for her water and took a long sip. She put the glass down and looked at her mother, "Is that all you came for, because I do have things to do mother" she said in a snarky voice.

Lady Higurashi had had enough of Kagome's attitude regarding the marriage situation. "Actually I do have something for you to be doing Kagome" she said.

Kagome set the tray on her nightstand and sat up in bed, "Yes mother? What do I need to do?" she asked.

Lady Higurashi took a deep breath, not wanting to resort to this but finding no other way, "You need to begin to pack your things. You leave for the Eastern Kingdom in two days time…alone." She said and turned on her heel and exited the room.

Kagome sat in bed for a moment, not fully realizing what had just happened. As soon as she realized what her mother had meant she leapt off of her bed and raced out of her room. She ran through the living room where Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha were all sitting and threw open the chamber doors and ran down the hall.

She got to her mother's door as soon as she had closed it behind her. Kagome knocked on the door violently and her mother didn't answer her. She fell to her knees in front of the door and began to cry, "I'm sorry mother, don't send me away! Please! Please!" she pleaded through tears but to no avail. "Please, please, please" she said between sobs until she gave up trying to bargain with her mother and just fell into a heap in the hallway in front of the doors.

She heard the door of her chambers open and she opened her eyes a slit to see Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha walking down the hall to where she was laying.

Sango knelt down next to Kagome, "Miss Kagome, we're going t bring you back to your room now." She said softly and Kagome nodded and tried to stand, only to collapse under her own weight.

Inuyasha bent down and scooped Kagome into his arms and carried her down the hall and put her on the sofa in the living room.

Inuyasha walked into her bedroom and got the pitcher of water, Miroku took a pillow from his bed and put it underneath Kagome's head while Sango wiped Kagome's face with a washcloth.

"Kagome, what is wrong?" Sango asked as Inuyasha handed her a glass of water. Kagome was shaking violently from the state of hysteria she was in and she dropped the glass on the carpeting, causing her to cry more.

"Calm down Miss Kagome, it is just water" Miroku said, in a futile effort to try and soothe her.

Inuyasha handed refilled the glass and handed it back to her, this time she kept it in her hands long enough to take a sip from it. She began to breathe heavily as she tried to keep herself from crying.

"So you want to tell us what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked in a manner totally opposite from how he had addressed her mere hours before.

"I'm…I'm…" Kagome stuttered. She looked from Sango, to Miroku and then to Inuyasha. In only a few days she already felt as though she had known these people for her whole lifetime, the last thing she wanted to do was deliever bad news to them. But despite what she wanted to do, she knew that they needed to know what was going on.

"I'm going away." She said softly, "To the Eastern Kingdom."

"Oh, Miss Kagome. I'm so sorry!" Sango said, squeezing her hand, "When are we leaving?"

Kagome began to cry harder now, knowing what she had to tell them, "**I **am leaving in two days."

* * *

_Authoress' Note: I'm making myself sad writing this, I can't wait until everything gets happy again. Well I hope you enjoyed so pretty please review!_


	7. The Truth

**Disclaimer: no, no ownage whatsoever**

_Authoress' Note: I'm so sorry it's been so long, I've just been so swamped with the school year coming to an end. So I found some time when I should be studying but I think I'll be able to pump out a chapter before I need to study._

**Set Me Free**  
_Chapter Seven_

"What do you mean Miss Kagome?" Miroku asked, not understanding what he had just heard. He knew that Kagome valued the company of all three of her slaves; so he couldn't comprehend why she would move away to get married and not bring them with her. "Do you not want us to accompany you?"

Kagome shook her head and began to cry again, taking the washcloth from Sango and blotted her eyes as tears leaked out of the corners. She sniffled and attempted to talk, only to find that she was not able to. She began to cry harder, only to find that she had run out of tears. She dry-cried and rolled over so she was lying on her stomach on the couch, her face buried in Miroku's pillow. She was shaking and sobbing, and Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha felt so sorry for her. Inuyasha reached out and placed a clawed hand on her back, sitting down on the floor in front of the couch.

"It's okay. Just take a breath. Calm down before talking" he whispered into her ear so Miroku and Sango wouldn't hear him. He rubbed her back softly until she stopped shaking. She sniffled loudly and then rolled to her side so she could look at her three slaves through tear-filled eyes and plastered-on bangs.

She tried to sit up but immediately decided against it, lying back down and reaching out her hand for the glass of water. Sango took it from the table and handed it to Kagome. Kagome tried to hold the glass but could not close her fingers around the glass firmly enough to hold it. Inuyasha put his hand around Kagome's shaking one and helped her drink; he then took the cup from her and put it on the table again.

Miroku looked at Kagome, "Miss Kagome? Do you think you are able to tell us what is going on now?" he asked softly, his voice full of concern.

Kagome nodded slowly and then began to sit up. It took a good while for her to reach sitting position, but she got there and looked at her friends with sad brown eyes. "It's not me" she said in a pleading voice, "Please never believe that I would want to go away without you."

"We believe you Kagome. But I don't understand. If it wasn't you, then who was it?" Miroku asked.

Kagome took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself before speaking again. "My mother told me that I had to go to the Eastern Kingdom by myself. I'm not allowed to bring you with me." She said, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Miss Kagome, why do you have to go to the Eastern Kingdom?" Miroku asked, not knowing the whole story.

Kagome looked to Sango, who knew what was happening, and Sango nodded at Kagome.

Kagome looked from Miroku to Inuyasha – who was still sitting in front of the couch looking up at her with concerned amber eyes.

She looked at the floor next to Inuyasha and mumbled "I'm getting married" softly.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, "I'm sitting right next to you and I can't hear you so how are Sango and Miroku supposed to hear?"

Kagome looked Inuyasha in the eye and took a deep breath, "I'm getting married." She said calmly, staring straight into Inuyasha's eyes without blinking.

Inuyasha, realizing what she had said, broke eye contact with Kagome and turned his attention to the floor next to him. He then looked from Sango to Miroku who obviously were less shocked than he was. He shook his head in disgust and then looked back to Kagome, "They knew?! You told them both and wouldn't tell me?! You know what, fine. Go to the east and marry your prince and just send me back to where you found me. I don't want to see you again."

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled, "I can't believe you! Apologize!"

"Feh. I'm sorry Miss Kagome." Inuyasha said with not an ounce of sincerity in it.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and blinked once before looking up to Miroku and Sango. "I am going to ask Prince Hojo to let me bring you with me. I am fairly certain he will agree; seeing as it was mother who said I was to go alone, not Hojo."

"Thank you Miss Kagome, for your concern" Miroku said, "I am sure I can speak for Sango as well when I express my gratitude."

Kagome nodded and with a smile, got off the couch. She smoothed her dress and began to walk to her room, motioning for Sango to follow her.

Kagome and Sango walked into Kagome's room, closing the door behind them.

"Sango I need you to help me get ready. I'm going to see Prince Hojo now."

"Of course Miss Kagome. What dress would you like to wear?"

"The one that I am wearing. I am going to beseech him as someone below him, and I think maybe this will convince him of my humility. I just need you to help me fix my hair; I think it looked perfect before that little episode, now it appears to be quite disheveled." She said, taking a seat in front of her vanity mirror.

Sango crossed the room and stood behind Kagome, she pulled her hair out of the bun it was in before and brushed her hair. It was knotted and semi-wet from the crying but Sango was able to get its normal sheen back. She then pulled it back into the same bun it was in before, messy while still retaining elegance. She looked at the vase of flowers on Kagome's vanity table and took a white lily out of the arrangement, putting on the side of Kagome's bun.

"Oh Sango, it looks amazing. Thank you so much!" Kagome exclaimed, "Now I need the carriage here. Could you have Miroku call it for me?"

"Of course miss Kagome" Sango said and bowed as she left the room.

Kagome stared at her reflection in the mirror. _You need to be strong now Kagome. You need to be strong for all of them. But most of all you need to be strong for yourself._

After a few minutes there was a quiet knock on the door and Miroku poked his head in, "Miss Kagome? Your carriage is here."

Kagome stood and slipped her feet into simple blue shoes and walked out of her bedroom. She walked through the living room with her head held high, completely disregarding Inuyasha's existence. She walked out of the manor and as she stood in front of the carriage she was suddenly stricken with fear.

She turned around to see Miroku and Sango standing in the doorway of the manor.

"You can do it Miss Kagome. Be brave" Sango said and Kagome smiled and climbed into the carriage. She waved goodbye to Sango and Miroku until they were out of sight and then sat back and planned her words carefully.

The carriage came to an abrupt stop in front of the palace and Kagome was helped out of the carriage. She walked alone to the front doors of the palace and took a deep breath before addressing the guards on either side.

"I am Lady Kagome Higurashi and I need to request an audience with Prince Hojo of the Eastern Kingdom" she said with all the regality she could manage.

The guard looked her up and down, obviously doubting who she was.

"I may be dressed in simple attire, but I assure you, someone below my station would not have something like this in their possession" she reached into the plain blue purse she had brought with her and pulled out the Higurashi diamond that she usually wore about her neck.

The guards fumbled with words and then bowed, "Of course Lady Kagome, go right in"

Kagome tucked the diamond back into her bag and walked through the now open front doors and into the grand entryway.

She stood in the entryway, waiting for someone to acknowledge her presence there. She waited for at least fifteen minutes before a servant came down the grand staircase to meet her.

The maid bowed low before Kagome, "Yes Miss? What do you need?" she asked upon rising.

"I would like an audience with Prince Hojo please" Kagome said, mustering up her regality once more.

"Of course Lady, right this way" the maid said and began to walk down a hallway to the left of the grand staircase. Kagome rushed to keep up with her and she was grateful she was wearing comfortable shoes. The maid stopped at the doors at the very end of the hallway. She knocked three times quickly and awaited a response. She then opened the door a crack and stuck her head in, "Miss Kagome Higurashi to see you sire" Kagome heard her say.

The maid then pulled her head out of the door and looked at Kagome, "He will see you now Miss Kagome. Go right in" she said, pushing the door open for her to walk in. Kagome took a deep breath and entered the room.

------

_Authoress' Note: I know it's short but I need to study so I wanted to get something out before I had to start. Review please!_


	8. The Plea

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

_Authoress' Note: I know that it's been a while, but I've been somewhat inspired today. I've already written new chapters for "Seven Seas" and "Make you Smile" (if you haven't read them then please do!) and hopefully I'll have a chapter of "Easier Than Love" up tonight as well. I guess we'll see. Well, just enjoy and don't forget to review!!!_

**Set Me Free**  
_Chapter Eight_

Kagome took a deep breath before entering Prince Hojo's chambers. She walked in and the servant closed the door behind her. "Prince Hojo?" she asked, not seeing him in his room.

"Yes Kagome, I'm in here" she heard his voice from the next room. She walked into the room and saw Prince Hojo packing up his things for the trip back to the Eastern Kingdom.

"Prince Hojo?" Kagome asked nervously, not knowing how to go about asking him.

"Yes Kagome? What do you need?" he asked in a friendly voice, obviously wanting Kagome to like him.

"You see…I have three slaves of my own. I got them when I turned sixteen. My mother and I got into a tiff of sorts and she told me that I was to leave with you alone."

"Oh. Is that right?" he asked, not really understanding what Kagome was asking him.

"Yes. And well, the reason why I've come here is to ask you something. I am asking you for your permission to bring my slaves with me to the east. When I went to pick my slaves I wanted the slaves who had been there the longest. I don't want to have to send them back. I care too much about them to do that, and they're more than slaves…they're my…friends." Kagome pled passionately.

"I'm moved Kagome. You care more about your slaves than everyone I have ever spoken with. You are more passionate about this one thing than most people are about their lives. Of course you can bring your slaves with you to the Eastern Kingdom. I would not want you to be unhappy when you are living with me."

Kagome smiled from ear to ear, "Thank you Prince Hojo! Thank you so much!" she hugged him in her excitement, leaving him not knowing what to do. He tentatively hugged her back, enjoying the feeling of holding her.

Kagome pulled out of the hug and blushed, "Sorry Prince Hojo, that wasn't appropriate."

"Don't worry about it Kagome. It's okay." Hojo reassured her.

Kagome smiled at him, _he's not so bad. I guess marrying him isn't so terrible. It could be worse I suppose. He's letting me bring Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku with me to the east, so he obviously cares about making me happy_ she thought.

"Is that all you needed Kagome?" he asked her.

"Uh, no. That was it. Thank you so much Prince Hojo. I cannot express how thankful I am. I will see you in two days when we leave for the east. And I cannot wait." Kagome lied with a smile on her face.

"I can't wait either Kagome" Hojo said and Kagome instantly felt bad about lying.

"Good bye Prince Hojo" she said, turning and leaving the room.

"Good bye Kagome"

Kagome exited the room and walked down the hall and down the grand staircase and out to her awaiting carriage. She climbed into her carriage and sat happily for the ride home. A half hour later she arrived back at her estate and climbed out of the carriage, walking past the servants and straight to her chambers.

She opened the doors and walked in to see Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango sitting in the living room.

"Miss Kagome, you're back!" Sango exclaimed.

Kagome smiled, "Yes. And I have wonderful news."

"Really? What?" Miroku asked.

"You are all coming with me to the east!" she said, more excited than she had ever been.

"Oh Miss Kagome! That's wonderful!" Sango said. Sango looked at Miroku, who was also excited and she then looked to Inuyasha, who sat stoic and silent on the floor. "Inuyasha? Isn't this wonderful?" she asked him, "Now we get to stay with Miss Kagome"

"Feh. It's okay I guess" he murmured.

"I'm glad that you guys are as happy as I am" Kagome said, ignoring the fact that Inuyasha seemed less than pleased. "In fact, at this point I'm not very sad about leaving here. My mother and I butt heads and I don't like that. At least when I'm in the east and only communicating with her with letters, it will easier for me to get along with her."

"It is unfortunate that you are not getting along with your mother. But I'm happy that you aren't upset about leaving anymore." Sango said.

"I agree. Two days and we'll be on our way to the east" Kagome said, "I better begin packing."

**-Two Days Later-**

Sango walked into Kagome's bedroom and drew the drapes back, letting the sunlight flow into the room. Kagome stirred in bed, trying to go back to sleep.

"Miss Kagome, you need to wake up. We are leaving today, you need to be up." She said, gently shaking Kagome awake. Kagome opened her eyes and looked at Sango, "Good morning" she mumbled in a very tired voice.

Sango smiled, "Good morning Miss Kagome. I'll set out your traveling dress for the day. Would you like anything else set out for the day?"

"Yes. I would like a hat set out. I am planning on riding today. If I have to travel to the Eastern Kingdom, I would like to see the sights on my way there."

"Of course Miss Kagome. I'll set a hat out next to your gown. Just call for me if you need anything else." Sango said, leaving Kagome along to get ready for her trip.

Kagome dragged herself out of bed and she walked over to her bathroom where Sango had set her clothes for the day out. She slipped out of her nightgown and put on her slip on, followed by her traveling gown.

"Sango!" she called and Sango hurried into Kagome's room.

"Yes Miss Kagome?"

"I need you to help me lace this dress up and then I need you to help me with my hair."

Sango smiled and walked over to Kagome, lacing up the corset of Kagome's dress. Kagome sat down in front of her vanity mirror as Sango began to brush her hair. She did Kagome's hair in a low updo and then fastened the hat on her head.

"How's that?" she asked.

"Perfect, thank you Sango"

Kagome walked out of her room with Sango and looked at her chambers. There were boxes and packages everywhere. Kagome didn't like to think of it as she was leaving, but going on a trip. She wanted a change, but she didn't want to leave everything she knew and loved. But all that she cared about was the fact that she wouldn't be going alone. She was happy to look around the room and see not only boxes marked "Kagome" but also three boxes marked "Inuyasha" "Miroku" and "Sango".

"Are you guys ready to go?" she asked them.

Although Inuyasha said nothing, Kagome could tell by the reactions of Miroku and Sango that he wasn't as unhappy to be leaving as he let on.

A servant knocked on Kagome's door. "Come in" Kagome called and the man walked in.

"Miss, the carriages are here. Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes, we're ready to leave. And I would like Constellation to be brought around for me. I plan on riding to the Eastern Kingdom. My slaves will ride with me as well, so I would like Mars, Orion and Artemis taken out as well."

The servant bowed, "Of course Miss. They will be outside shortly; we will be in to move everything into the carriages. You will be missed Miss Kagome; I hope you find everything you want in the east."

"Thank you" Kagome said, leaving the room followed by her slaves, "I hope I do too."

-----

_Authoress' Note: it's kinda short…but I hope you enjoyed it regardless. Please review!_


	9. The Journey

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Poo.**

_Authoress' Note: I know that I haven't updated this story in a coon's age [don't ask where that came from but I was a little writers blocky. So here goes nothing, I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**Set Me Free**  
_Chapter Nine_

Kagome walked her horse over to the mounting block and climbed into the saddle. She put her riding gloves on and took the reigns in her hands. She turned the large bay around and walked her over to the carriage.

She looked at Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku who were still standing on the steps of the manor. "Come on, we need to get going so we can make it to the halfway point by tonight." Her slaves mounted their horses and pulled alongside Kagome. Kagome's mother walked down the front stairs and over to where Kagome was on her horse.

"Kagome! Why aren't you riding side saddle?" she asked, aghast that her daughter would ride a horse like a man.

"Because mother, I will be riding this horse for two days straight and I would like to be comfortable when I do so. I thought you were coming to say goodbye to me, not to chastise me."

"Yes, of course. Good bye Kagome. I know that you will do nothing but prosper in the Eastern Kingdom." Kagome leaned down to give her mother a hug. "I love you Kagome" her mother whispered.

"I love you too mother" she whispered back. She leaned back up into her saddle. She looked around for her brother, but didn't see him anywhere. She turned Constellation around and motioned for her escorts and the carriage to begin pulling out of the manor. As she glanced back at her home for the last time, she felt no emotion. She sighed deeply and urged Constellation to walk on behind the carriage, followed by her slaves. As she reached the gates she heard someone calling her name. She brought her horse to a stop and turned in the saddle to see Souta running towards her.

"Kagome! I don't want you to leave!" he yelled.

Kagome jumped out of her saddle and took her brother in a tight embrace. "I have to go Souta. After the wedding I want you to come and see me in the east, all right? Don't ask mother, just come. You will always be welcome. But I have to leave now. I love you"

"I love you too Kags."

She hugged him one last time and watched him run back to the manor. She put her left boot into the stirrup and pulled herself up, swinging her right leg over the other side of the horse, seating herself in the saddle. She turned back to look at her slaves and smiled at them.

"I'm glad that you are here with me" she said to them.

"As are we. But I think we need to catch up to the carriage" Miroku said, pointing out into the distance.

"Right" Kagome dug her heels into her horse and urged it into a gallop. Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku looked at each other as Kagome raced away.

"She never ceases to surprise me" Sango said, and raced her horse after Kagome, followed by Miroku and Inuyasha. It only took Kagome a minute to catch up with the carriage and her escorts. She rode her horse around the carriage and to the front of the traveling party. A few moments later her slaves were riding alongside her in a comfortable silence.

"How long does it take to get there?" Miroku asked Kagome.

"We will be staying at an inn tonight and we will be there by midday tomorrow if all goes according to the plan."

"Is it safe for you to be staying at an inn? Shouldn't we just ride through the night and get there in the morning?" Inuyasha suggested quietly.

Kagome looked at the captain, who was her main escort, "What do you think captain? Should we ride through the night?"

"It is your choice Lady Kagome. If you feel you are up to riding through the night we will be more than willing to remain active so you can get to the East more quickly."

Kagome thought for a second and then nodded, "I would like to do that."

"All right, I will tell the rest of the men" the captain said, falling back to talk to the rest of the escorts.

"Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Yes?"

"Why don't you want to stop? Do you want to get to the castle faster?"

"I don't know Sango. I would just rather travel the whole way in one sitting so I can enjoy my last day of freedom without interruption."

"It's not like you're being sold into slavery" Inuyasha scoffed, "You're still going to be free in the east. You'll be just as free as you were at your home. Except instead of being controlled by your mother you'll be controlled by your husband."

"Inuyasha! How dare you say that!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I'm just saying that you are making getting married seem like a death sentence. It can't be that bad."

"It is when you're falling for someone else" she whispered and urged her horse into a canter, leaving her slaves behind her.

Sango and Miroku both looked at Inuyasha, "You're an IDIOT!" Sango yelled.

"I didn't do anything!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Of course you didn't. You're just lucky that Kagome is different from any other slave owner because otherwise you'd be back to the slave market faster than you could say 'I'm sorry'!" Sango yelled at him.

"I don't even care. She's just like all the others."

"You mean she's just like Kikyo" Miroku said under his breath.

"What did you just say!?" Inuyasha roared.

"I said 'you mean she's just like Kikyo'" he replied coolly.

"He's right! The only reason you treat Kagome the way you do is because she looks just like Kikyo. But she's not Kikyo Inuyasha. You can't act the way you are." Sango said.

"You're both wrong. This has nothing to do with Kikyo!"

"Why were you sent back to the slave market?" Sango asked.

"Because she was getting married." He mumbled.

"Oh! Imagine that. You get sent away because Kikyo was getting married and you didn't want to be around her when she got married. You ruined yourself Inuyasha. You ruined your chances to be happy and you're doing it again."

"Sango! You're not my mother! I don't need you telling me what I've done. I know what I've done."

Sango shook her head, "I'm going to ride with Kagome. I'll leave you back here to wallow in self pity." And with that, Sango kicked her horse into a gallop and rode down the path to find Kagome, leaving Miroku and Inuyasha in her dust.

------

**In The East**

Hojo walked frantically around his castle. "I need everything to be perfect! She'll be here tomorrow morning and I need everything ready for her!

He made his way to what would soon be her chambers. They were decorated in the Higurashi blue and white, Hojo wanted it to be as familiar as possible for her. He knew that moving across the kingdom was a large enough transition; he didn't want her to be sad when she arrived.

_Everything's going to be fine. She seemed fine when we spoke three days ago. If everything goes according to plan then everything will be perfect. _

He walked down the hallway to the library. He had heard that Kagome loved books so he made sure that the library was filled with the books that were popular in the central kingdom. He had thought of everything, now all that was left was to wait for Kagome to see it.

"I just want her to be happy here. And I'll do everything it takes to make that happen."

-----

_Authoress' Note: kind of short, I know. But I hope it was good anyway! Please review!_


	10. The East

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. I only own my thoughts…most of the time.**

_Authoress' Note: I'm so excited how much people are enjoying this story. So it really makes writing it that much better. I love you all! So enjoy this chapter!_

**Set Me Free**  
_Chapter Ten _

Kagome and her party arrived at Hojo's castle around noon the next morning after riding throughout the whole night. A guard helped Kagome off of her horse and called for a stable boy to come and take her to the stables. She stood on the steps of the castle, watching everyone unload the carriage; she wanted to be sure that everything was in order before she went to change and meet Hojo again. The last of the boxes were unloaded from the carriage and one of the castle's servants directed her escorts where to take her things.

Sango and Miroku walked up the steps to join Kagome, followed by an upset looking Inuyasha. She watched the carriage and the remaining horses being taken away before turning to one of the servants and asking him to take her to her chambers.

Walking into the castle, Kagome was awe struck. Everything was huge and carved and elegant, nothing at all like the castle in the central kingdom. The only place that she could even imagine stacking up to Hojo's castle was the castle that united all four kingdoms. She looked over to her slaves and was relieved to see them as awe-struck as she was.

They were led down a maze of hallways and up a flight of stairs and they arrived in front of a large set of blue stained glass doors. The servant opened the doors to the chambers, bowed and walked away. Kagome took a deep breath and walked over the threshold.

She walked into the living area of her chambers and was impressed at the amount of effort Hojo had put into making her chambers perfect. Everything was decorated in Higurashi blue and white and was as if Hojo had seen her chambers at home and transported them to the east. There were two small bedrooms and one master bedroom within the chambers and the servants had placed the boxes of belongings in front of the respective doors.

She turned to her slaves, "I'm going to go get cleaned up and changed so I can go meet with Prince Hojo. Sango, I'm going to need you to help me."

"Of course Miss Kagome" Sango said.

Kagome looked to Miroku and Inuyasha, "you can bring the boxes into yours and Sango's rooms. When I leave to meet with Prince Hojo I would like it if you would move my belongings into my room and Sango; I would like you to unpack my things for me while I am away as well. After you are done with all of that you three are free to do what you wish."

"Yes Miss Kagome" they all answered in unison. Miroku and Inuyasha began carrying boxes into the bedrooms and Sango followed Kagome into the master suite.

"Look at all of this stuff!" Kagome exclaimed, looking at all of the gowns that were in the wardrobe of her bedroom; all of them custom made for her.

Sango approached Kagome and looked at the gowns over her shoulder. She reached her hand out and touched the fabrics; silks, satins, velvets and brocade – all the best materials available. Sango couldn't help but feel that Prince Hojo must have feelings for Kagome outside of an arranged marriage.

"You're very fortunate Miss Kagome" she said "To have someone care this much about your happiness."

Kagome nodded, "You're right Sango, as usual. Now…which one should I pick?"

"Well perhaps you should appear before him wearing the colors of his family" Sango suggested; pulling a white and hunter green gown out of the wardrobe.

"Oh Sango, that's a wonderful idea!"

Kagome slipped out of her riding habit and changed her petticoats before stepping into the green dress. She pulled it on all the way and turned to let Sango lace it up. She took her riding hat off and sat down at the vanity and Sango brushed her hair out. She repined it up into a half updo.

"That looks perfect Sango; you're just as good as Yura was. Thank you so much."

"Of course Miss Kagome. I'm glad I can help you."

Kagome stood up and slipped on a pair of white satin slippers. "Well, wish me luck" she said with a smile.

"You don't need luck Miss Kagome. But good luck anyway. I'll begin to unpack your belongings when Miroku and Inuyasha bring your boxes in."

"Thank you for everything Sango. I'll be back later tonight."

Kagome left her room and passed Miroku and Inuyasha in the living room without talking to them. She walked out of her chambers and immediately found a servant.

"Excuse me" she said, tapping the man on the shoulder.

"Yes? What do you need Lady Kagome?"

"Where is Prince Hojo right now? I would like an audience with him if that is possible."

"Yes of course Lady Kagome. He is in the royal audience chamber; if you follow me I'll take you to see him."

"That would be wonderful, thank you."

Kagome followed the man throughout the elaborate halls of the castle. As she walked she began to realize that it would take her a long time to figure out where everything was. She never liked needing an escort to get around, but she resigned herself in that moment to the fact she would need one for a little while. After about a five minute walk they arrived in front of a set of large wooden doors.

"This is the royal audience chamber Milady. The doors are closed right now because there is someone in audience with the prince. When they are finished and come out, you are free to go inside. I will stay here and announce your arrival if you so desire."

"I would appreciate that very much, if you do not have anything else to do."

The old man looked at Kagome and smiled, "No milady, I have nothing to do that is more important than making your life here more enjoyable and the transition from the central kingdom to the east a pleasant one."

Kagome smiled as wide as she could muster, "thank you so much sir. I appreciate it more than you could no. I'm very pleased to find that the people here want to help me feel at home. It makes leaving my home a lot easier for me."

"We are certainly glad to be of service to you. If you are happy here than Price Hojo will be happy, and that is our main goal. So we are glad to do all we can to make you happy."

The large doors were pushed open as the man who had been talking with the prince exited the audience chamber. He nodded in respect to Kagome, not knowing who she is but still realizing she was nobility. When he had left, the man who had guided Kagome to the audience chamber held the door open and smiled at Kagome.

"I will go announce you and then you may have your audience with Prince Hojo. I hope that you enjoy yourself here milady."

"Thank you sir."

The man walked into the chamber and Kagome could hear him talking.

"Your majesty. Lady Kagome of the Central Kingdom has arrived and is waiting outside the chamber to speak with you."

"Oh yes, you may show her in. Thank you very much Hiro."

Hiro walked out of the audience chamber and held the door open for Kagome to walk in.

"Thank you again"

"It is my pleasure milady. If you need anything else, no matter what, you may find me and I will do my best to help you."

Kagome walked into the audience chamber and was in awe of how gorgeous it was. It resembled cathedrals that Kagome had seen in the central kingdoms. At the end of the room she saw Prince Hojo sitting on his throne. She walked across the vast room; the only sound was her feet shuffling across the parquet flooring. As she got closer to the throne, Prince Hojo rose and began to walk towards her. They met near the middle of the room and they stood in front of one another in silence.

He looked at her up and down and smiled, "You're wearing my family's colors" he said and Kagome could hear the happiness in his voice.

She looked down at her dress and smiled, "yes. I thought it would be appropriate. Do you like it?"

"Of course, I'm honored that you would wear my colors over your own. Thank you."

"It was Sango's idea. She's usually the one with the good ideas."

"Sango?"

"Oh, one of my slaves. And thank you for making sure that my chambers had extra bedrooms for them; it means the world to me."

"Anything to make you happy here. Is there anything that you need?"

"No, not right now. I was just wondering what time dinner would be tonight. And if we would be making any plans for our…" she took a deep breath, "wedding."

"Dinner tonight will be at six o'clock and we can discuss plans for the wedding tonight. Until then you may do as you wish in the castle." He took her hands in his own and kissed her cheek, "I hope you will like it here Kagome"

Kagome forced a smile, "Me too"

-----

_Authoress' Note: I hope you liked it! Please review!_


	11. The Friendship

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Yet.**

_Authoress' Note: so it's been 75 thousand years since I've updated this and I hope you all haven't stopped reading. I was struck by my muse so I'm going to try and pump this out before I have to take a shower and go to class. There will be more updating during thanksgiving break, so you can look forward to new chapters all around. In the meantime, read this and review please!!!_

**Set Me Free**  
_Chapter Eleven_

Kagome walked back to her room, her head buzzing with thoughts. _What am I going to do? Prince Hojo has wronged me in no way and I am lucky to have an arranged marriage to someone who truly cares for me. I'm already here, so I have to make the best of it, for my family and for my kingdom._

Before she had realized her feet had led her to her bedchambers. Standing and looking up at the magnificent stained glass doors more closely, she sighed. "I guess things could be worse" she said to herself, trying to lift her own spirits. She lifted her hand to the handle of the door and prepared herself for a heavy door to pull open. To her surprise, the door pulled open with no effort at all. She walked into her room and was impressed all over again, but this time she was impressed at the handiwork of her three slaves. The boxes had already been unpacked and the empty boxes had already been disposed of.

She walked into her bedroom where Sango was taking her gowns from their tissue and putting them into the wardrobe. She looked up when Kagome entered the room and sat down at her vanity.

"How did things go Miss Kagome?" Sango asked quietly, still working as she talked. She lifted an extravagant dress from the tissue, a pearl strand falling off of it and pearls going everywhere.

"Oh Miss Kagome! I'm so sorry! The strand must have come loose from traveling and I should have been more careful! And now the dress is ruined!" she exclaimed, trying to save herself from the punishment she expected.

Kagome looked over at the dress and felt nothing towards it. "I don't care Sango. Mother had that dress made for me, I don't care for the extravagancies of it, and I'm a simpler person. Don't worry about the pearls, just pick them up and I'll save them and have someone make them into a necklace." She said softly, her voice devoid of emotion.

Sango looked at her mistress, her face showed a look of happiness, a look of someone looking forward to marrying Prince Hojo. But her eyes and voice showed her sadness. Her deep chocolate eyes looked ready to spill tears over the happy cheeks and her voice had not been that way since the time her mother had commanded her to the east. Sango felt empathetic to Kagome, she was just a child being sent from her home; just as Sango had been when she was taken into slavery. Sango felt kindred to Kagome, knowing what she was going through, even though she didn't know what was worse in Kagome's eyes, a forced marriage or forced labor.

"Miss Kagome? Please don't cry" she said softly, knowing that she did not need to speak loudly for Kagome to hear what she was saying.

Kagome looked at her with those sad eyes and they held a gaze for a moment until a smile appeared on Kagome's face and in her eyes.

"Don't worry Sango. I'll be fine. I know that everything will be wonderful here. Prince Hojo will take care of us all here, I know he will. And we can all be happy, and together."

_She's a better liar then I thought she was. She's putting on such a brave and happy front for the benefit of me, Inuyasha, and Miroku._ Sango thought and then nodded, "of course Kagome. If we are all together, everything will be fine."

"Thank you Sango."

"For what?"

"Calling me by my name. You called me Kagome."

"I'm sorry Miss Kagome. I didn't realize. I will help you get ready for your dinner now if you wish." Sango stuttered out.

"Sango, Sango, calm down. I'm _glad_ you called me Kagome. It means that you are more comfortable with me know. I'm happy that you see me as a person and not as your mistress. Thank you."

Sango was confused, she didn't know how to respond but she knew that Kagome was truly happy at her mistake. She smiled and nodded, "You're welcome _Kagome._" she said, putting emphasis on her name and watching her smile again.

Kagome smiled and stood up from her vanity chair. "Now I would like to take you up on the offer to help me get ready for dinner. What do you think I should wear?"

"I don't know. What would you like to wear?"

"Something…smaller. This dress is much to fancy for me. But I don't know if there will be people watching us dine tonight. But I assume that no one will be doing that until we are officially married. So I would like to wear a simpler dress. Could you find one for me?"

"Of course." Sango said and opened up the two wardrobes – the one of Kagome's dresses and the one with the gifts from Prince Hojo. She fished around within the wardrobes until she pulled out a dress she thought that Kagome would like. It was a simple, green dress with a white silken stomacher and a white silk skirt. Over that there was a green velvet dress with shortened sleeves. Sango held it up to Kagome and Kagome's eyes lit up.

"That's perfect Sango! Help me out of this dress and I'll put this on. I think my hair is okay, right?"

Sango nodded, "I think so. There isn't a reason why it would need to be changed I don't think."

Sango unlaced Kagome's gown and helped her out of it. Kagome then put on the skirt and stomacher and slipped the dress on over that. She arranged the dress so it was most comfortable and rearranged her hair a little so it fell more gracefully.

She stood in front of her mirror and smiled, "Do I look like a princess?" she asked Sango, still looking into the mirror.

"No Miss Kagome. You look like a _queen_."

Kagome smiled and took a deep breath, "Let's hope I'm ready for that." She said and moved away from the vanity and stood in front of her chamber door. She opened the door and walked out into the antechamber where Miroku and Inuyasha were both sitting; having completed their tasks.

Kagome walked out and both of their eyes widened.

"Miss Kagome" Miroku said, "You look…"

"Beautiful" Inuyasha finished, although louder than he would have hoped. Kagome looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you. I'm on my way to dinner, you may go down to the kitchens and get whatever you'd like for dinner. And don't let them tell you otherwise. But I have to be on my way. I'll see you all tonight."

She was at the door when she heard Inuyasha call to her.

"Miss Kagome?"

She turned, "Yes Inuyasha?"

"Could you spare a moment to talk to me for a second?"

"Right now? Can't it be later?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "No Miss Kagome. It needs to be now."

* * *

_Authoress' note: there it is! Enjoy!_


	12. The Confession

**Disclaimer: don't own it…as usual.**

_Authoress' Note: Bum bum bum…what does Inuyasha want to talk to Kagome about??? Who knows?! I do! Well…read and review pleaseeeeeeeeeeee!_

_PS. Happy Thanksgiving!_

**Set Me Free**  
_Chapter Twelve_

"All right. Come with me to my chambers. But I must warn you that I do not have much time Inuyasha."

Inuyasha nodded, "I know Miss Kagome. It will not be long, I promise you."

Kagome walked towards her bedroom, Inuyasha following slowly behind her while giving Sango and Miroku one backwards glance; hoping that they could give him something that would make what he was going to say easier. They reached her room and Kagome let Inuyasha walk in first and then closed the door behind them. She then walked past him and sat down on the edge of her large four-poster bed. She patted the bed beside her and motioned for him to sit down next to her. He looked at her and the bed and shook his head.

"No thank you Miss Kagome. It's not my place."

"I'm making it your place Inuyasha. Please sit down next to me."

Inuyasha reluctantly walked to the bed and sat down beside Kagome and began to fidget uneasily.

"Now what did you have to talk to me about Inuyasha?" she asked with a smile; trying to put him at ease.

"I think that you should send me back to the slave plantation. It's not good to keep me here." He said, looking at the ground so he wouldn't have to look her in the eye.

"What do you mean Inuyasha? I thought we were all going to be happy here together. Are you not happy? Why would you want to go back to that terrible place?" she asked, not understanding what he was telling her.

"No Miss Kagome. I am very happy here. That is not the problem."

"Then what could possibly want you to go back to that?"

"It's not appropriate Miss Kagome. Just know that it warrants me leaving."

"Inuyasha, please tell me" she pleaded, "Look at me and tell me what is wrong. I don't want to lose you to a place like that."

Inuyasha lifted his head slowly up and looked Kagome in the eye. They held each other's gaze for a minute before Inuyasha took a deep breath and spoke. "It's because I love you Miss Kagome. And I can't be around you if I'm going to feel that way. It's inappropriate and uncalled for. I assume you can understand why I can't stay here anymore now."

Kagome looked at him, slowly taking in everything he had said. "Inuyasha…" she started but didn't know what else she could possibly say to him. She didn't want to lose him; she enjoyed his presence in her household greatly and valued his friendship. But the more she thought about what he said; she hated to admit that he was right. It was against the law for a slave to love, let alone love their master. She thought frantically, searching her mind for something she could do to convince him that his feelings were nothing to worry about and that he would be able to stay with her. Unfortunately she couldn't think of anything. Her chocolate eyes made contact with his amber ones, pleading with him to stay without saying a word.

"I'm sorry Miss Kagome. I don't want to upset you. But I need to know my place and my place is back where slaves belong. I'm sorry to make you upset before dinner with Prince Hojo."

Kagome shook her head, "Don't go Inuyasha. I order you to stay." She said, while beginning to sob softly. "I order you…"

Inuyasha reached his hand out to comfort her but withdrew it when he realized what he was doing. His instincts ordered him to hold her close to him and calm her down but his brain told him it wasn't his place. Kagome moved closer to him on the bed as the sobbing became louder and more desperate. She was soon sitting close to him and laid her head upon his shoulder. Inuyasha sat rigid on the bed, telling himself that it was okay as long as he didn't touch her. They sat like that for what seemed like forever – Kagome crying on his shoulder and Inuyasha letting her. After a few minutes Inuyasha couldn't stand the sound of her tears any longer and lifted his arms and put them around her, drawing her close.

"Inuyasha. Please don't leave. I can't do this if you're not here." She whispered into his chest.

"Miss Kagome, you can do anything. You don't need me here for you to do this. You'll have Sango and Miroku to help you too. You'll be fine. You'll have a wonderful wedding to a wonderful prince and live happily ever after as king and queen. You don't need me for any of that."

"I need you here." She insisted, pulling away from him and wiping her eyes.

"You won't be alone Miss Kagome."

"Yes I will be. You can't leave me alone Inuyasha."

"You'll have Sango and Miroku Miss Kagome."

"BUT I DON'T LOVE SANGO AND MIROKU INUYASHA!" she exclaimed at him. "But I love you. And you can't leave me to do this on my own."

At that moment Kagome's bedroom door swung open to reveal a very shocked looking Prince Hojo. He looked at Kagome with a look she didn't think he could muster. His eyes bored through her very soul and she knew that nothing good could come from the situation.

"So you love your slave Lady Higurashi? Is that it? Is that why you pleaded with me to bring them with you? You had me fooled Lady Higurashi, you came before me dressed as a servant and spoke so passionately I actually believed you only wanted your slaves here so you wouldn't be alone. Lo and behold, you are in love with one of them. You realize that is against the law don't you? Especially since we are betrothed."

Kagome began to cry and nodded her head, looking at the floor. "Please, please prince Hojo. Have mercy. It's me; it has nothing to do with him. Don't punish him for my foolishness. Please." She pleaded.

Hojo looked at her, but in his heart he couldn't believe what she was saying. He looked at her and waited until her tear-filled eyes met his own before telling her his decision. "We will be married tomorrow morning Kagome. And your slave will be thrown in the dungeon until the next slave auction, where he will then be sold to the highest bidder."

Kagome threw herself off of the bed to Hojo's feet, crying hysterically and grasping his feet. "Please, please don't do this. Spare him! He doesn't deserve it! I do! I'm at fault! Punish me! Have mercy!" she begged, tears streaming down her face.

Hojo pulled himself out of Kagome's grip and looked down on her shaking and crying form. "There is nothing I could do to you Kagome that would punish you more than this. He is a slave, and you are a future queen; the fault will never rest on you. My guards will be here momentarily to take him to the dungeon, so I would say my good-byes if I were you" he said coldly before turning on his heel and walking out of the room.

Inuyasha, who has sat silent and unmoving throughout the whole ordeal, moved from the couch to the floor where Kagome lay. He put his arms around her and pulled her up to the sitting position. He reached into one of her boxes and pulled out a handkerchief and wiped her eyes with it.

"You can't go Inuyasha. You…can't…" she sobbed.

"Shhh. Just calm down Miss Kagome. Just breathe." He soothed, rubbing her back softly until she stopped shaking. "Miss Kagome, this is what has to be done. You could lose your station for this."

"I don't care. I don't care about my station or about being a queen. I don't care!"

"It doesn't matter Miss Kagome. Both of us have had our fates decided for us. There's nothing left to do but wait."

"Time's up" the guards in the doorway said. They entered the room and pulled Inuyasha away from Kagome, causing her to fall to the ground once more. They pulled him to his feet and shackled his wrists and ankles in front of a hysterical Kagome.

"Don't look at me Miss Kagome" Inuyasha said softly as she began to turn her head towards him. "Move forward."

They dragged him out of the room and to the dungeon; Kagome could be heard crying out for most of the walk to the dungeon. A cell was opened and Inuyasha was thrown in, with the door locked behind him. The guards left the cell, imitating Kagome's cries as they ascended the stairs. Inuyasha boiled with rage at the disrespect Kagome was being shown, but he knew there was no use in getting angry now. He was stuck and soon he would be sold off to whoever wanted him. He thought of Kagome, crying in her bedroom, at this point being comforted by Miroku and Sango – and he hated himself at that moment. He hated that he had told her, he hated that she loved him back and he hated that Hojo had heard what he did. But he didn't hate anyone. He didn't hate Hojo, or Kagome, or even himself – he knew that hating someone wouldn't change the situation. So he moved to the corner of his cell and drew his knees up to his chin and waited.

* * *

_Authoress' Note: Wow, that was intense wasn't it? I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think!!! and i'm not gonna lie, but i think this is one of the best chapters i've written. let me know if you agree!!  
_


	13. The Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Not even a little bit.**

_Authoress' Note: I bet you all are wondering what's going to happen next! Well I would be if I were all of you! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please remember to take the time to review and tell me what you think!_

**Set Me Free**  
_Chapter Thirteen_

Kagome lay on her chamber floors, still hysterical even though there was nothing she could do about anything. She had pleaded with Hojo but he was unmoved by her cries and pleas. Sango and Miroku had both tried to move her but she resisted them both and refused to move from her place on the floor. Sango and Miroku both sat on the couch, watching over their mistress. They sat and watched, and waited until Kagome was ready to move – but until then they were unmoving.

There was a knock on the chamber door and Kagome moved to look at the door, "Go away! Leave me be!" she cried at the door, but it slowly opened regardless of what Kagome had just said. A servant entered the room and looked from Sango and Miroku – who were both staring at her with evil eyes – to Kagome who was lying on the floor.

Sango and Miroku both had to look twice when they got a good look at the servant; she looked almost exactly like Kagome.

"What…do you want?" Sango stuttered out, still in shock about the uncanny resemblance the servant had with Kagome.

"I was sent by Prince Hojo to see how Lady Kagome was. But I can see that she is still very upset about the decree." She added the last sentence softly.

Kagome sat up and wiped her eyes with the handkerchief that Inuyasha had taken out for her. She looked at the servant and noticed the same thing that Sango and Miroku had both noticed – the servant girl could be her twin.

"What's your name?" Kagome asked.

"Kikyo, Lady Kagome."

"Kikyo…I am going to ask you to do something very, very important. Could you do this for me?"

"Whatever you wish Lady Kagome, I am here to serve you."

"And you cannot tell Prince Hojo what I am going to tell you. Can I trust you?" she asked, standing up and walking towards Kikyo.

Kikyo swallowed hard, not knowing what to expect, "Yes my lady. You can put your trust in me; I will serve you in any way I can."

Kagome nodded and smiled, the wheels in her head were turning and she was formulating a plan. "Kikyo, how do you feel about Prince Hojo?"

Kikyo blushed. "I'll admit, since I have come into his service I find myself wanting to be near him and wanting to do everything in my power to make him happy."

"Are you in love with Prince Hojo Kikyo?" Kagome asked, knowing what she was asking would make the girl very uncomfortable.

"I…Lady Kagome. I am sorry."

Kagome smiled, "It is okay Kikyo; I too know what it is like to be in love with someone you shouldn't have fallen for. But this makes what I am going to ask you even better."

"I don't quite understand what I can do for you Miss Kagome. I am just a servant and you are the future queen."

Kagome smirked, "No Kikyo, _you_ are the future queen."

Kikyo took a step back; Sango and Miroku were also shocked at what Kagome was saying. "What do you mean Miss Kagome?" all three asked her at once.

Kagome walked forward and put her hand on Kikyo's shoulder. "I want you to be me Kikyo; you can't deny that we look like sisters – twins even. I need to get out of here and protect someone and I want you to be me. You love the prince Kikyo, this is perfect. You can marry him in my stead and live happily with him; which is something I cannot do."

"You want me to sacrifice who I am for you? Miss Kagome, I don't know if I can do that."

"I don't think this is wise Miss Kagome" Miroku said from his place beside Sango, who nodded in agreement, "What would happen to you if you are caught? Is Inuyasha worth it?"

Kagome looked at her slaves and the servant girl that could save her life and began to cry. "Yes. Yes. YES! He is worth it. I'm in love; do any of you understand that!? And I'm going to lose him forever; whether it's by marrying Prince Hojo tomorrow or letting him get sold in the slave market. I don't want to lose him, and if that means giving up my title and living as a peasant for the rest of my life, I'm prepared to do that."

The three sat silent for moments and the Kikyo stepped forward, "Miss Kagome. I will be you. I will marry the prince in your stead and live happily with him."

Kagome ran up to Kikyo and embraced her harder than she had ever embraced someone before. "Thank you. Thank you" she whispered into her ear while sobbing with happiness.

Kagome took Kikyo's hand and pulled her into her bedroom, calling for Sango and Miroku to follow her. Kagome threw a green and white gown at Kikyo and went to the jewelry box and pulled out some teardrop pearl earrings and a strand of pearls. She helped Kikyo into the gown and tightened the corset ties; shocking the girl a little bit because she was unused to wearing such constricting clothing. Kagome fastened the necklace around her neck and earrings in her ears. She took a step back and smiled, "You look wonderful Kikyo. Sango, can you do her hair please? I need to get some things together before I leave."

Sango nodded and sat Kikyo down in front of the mirror and started fixing her hair. Kagome turned to Miroku, "I need you to go down to the servant's quarters and get me some things, all right?"

"Of course Miss Kagome. What do you need?"

"I'm going to need a servant's dress and cloak – with a hood. And I need a pouch to fasten inside the cloak; I'm going to take some jewels with me to buy some things and I need something safe to keep them in. can you do that for me?"

Miroku nodded, "Yes Miss Kagome. I will be back shortly."

Miroku turned from Kagome and headed out of the chambers. Kagome looked around the room, trying to figure out what she could stand to bring with her. _All I really need is a form of money. I can take a fair share of my jewels; Prince Hojo hasn't seen enough of them to realize some a missing. And besides the Higurashi diamond, I always wear pearls. And I'll need some food too. And enough for Inuyasha too._

Sango took a step back from Kikyo and smiled, "All done. You look great."

Kikyo turned and looked at Kagome, "Do I look like you?" she asked nervously, "Will he be able to tell?"

Kagome smiled, grateful for Kikyo's loyalty, "You look amazing, just like me. There's no way he'll be able to tell. Trust me." She turned to Sango, "I need food. Nothing that will go bad and nothing too big to not carry easily. I need the food put into a pouch, but make sure it is enough food for Inuyasha and myself."

"I'll head down to the kitchen right now and I'll be back shortly."

"Thank you Sango. Hurry back."

Kagome sat down next to Kikyo and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "How are you feeling? Nervous? Excited?"

"A little of both actually. I am worried about what will happen if Prince Hojo finds out but I am excited about the whole adventure. And I am also worried about you Miss Kagome."

"Don't worry about me. I will be fine as soon as I am away from the east and I have Inuyasha."

Miroku walked into the room and handed Kagome the clothing she had asked for. She quickly slipped out of the dress she was wearing and put on the simple servants dress and relished the fact that she was able to move in it. Miroku handed her the pouch which she began to fill with assorted necklaces and pins. She tied the pouch closed and tied it to the belt of the dress. Miroku then handed her cloak which she fastened around her neck and then pulled the hood up over her head.

Sango returned shortly after and gave Kagome the food she had secured, which Kagome tied next to her pouch of jewels.

"There's only one thing left to do" Kagome said, looking at Kikyo. She went into the top drawer of her armoire and pulled out a box. She opened the lid and removed a pouch from it, setting the box down on the vanity table. She slowly opened the pouch and pulled out the largest diamond anyone in the room had ever seen.

"This is the Higurashi diamond. This is proof that you are me because there is only one diamond like this in the world. Take good care of it Kikyo." She said, handing the necklace. She then looked at Sango and Miroku, "And you two need to take care of Kikyo, and each other. I'll come back for you, I don't know how or when, but I will be back for you."

Sango and Miroku nodded and Kagome walked over to them and gave them each one last hug goodbye. She then walked over to Kikyo and gave her a hug and kissed her cheek, "Take care Kikyo. And thank you for saving my life."

"You're welcome Miss Kagome."

Kagome turned and walked from the room without looking back, not wanting to cry. She walked down the halls unnoticed and out the kitchen door. She walked past the stables and to the gates of the palace. She knew where the slave auction was held and that it would take place the next morning, but until then she needed to find a place nearby to stay.

As she walked away from the castle she felt a huge burden being lifted off of her shoulders. She knew that Sango and Miroku would help Kikyo in any way possible and she knew that once she bought Inuyasha in the slave auction that everything would be all right.

"Everything will work out just fine." She said to herself, hoping that hearing it said aloud would make it true.

-----

_Authoress' Note: how did you like it? Please review!_


	14. The Begining

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

_Authoress' Note: I'm glad you all liked my last chapter! And I hope that you like this one as well! Please review!_

**Set Me Free**  
_Chapter Fourteen_

Kagome walked through the village at the base of the castle for a while before coming to an inn where she would spend her night before the slave auction in the morning. She traded a small pearl necklace for food and a room for two nights and she walked to her room to settle in for the night.

She walked into the small room to find a fresh loaf of bread and pot of tea waiting for her. She smiled at the gesture and broke off a piece to eat as she sat down on the lumpy bed. For some strange reason, eating the simple bread and laying on a lumpy bed was the most comfortable thing that she had done since she'd arrived in the east.

She slipped off her shoes and took off her robe and laid down to go to bed for the night.

* * *

Kagome awoke with the sun, slipping out of her bed and fastening her cloak around her neck. She slipped her shoes on and walked out of the room. She walked from the inn to a small shop nearby. There she sold half of her jewels and knew she had enough money to buy Inuyasha. She smiled as she tucked the money into the pouch sewn into her dress and walked down the street to the platform where the slave auction would be held. People had already begun to assemble and Kagome tried to remain inconspicuous as she stood amongst the crowd.

* * *

Kikyo was awoken by servants opening the blinds and pulling back her covers. She was helped from bed and brought over to a dress stand to put her wedding dress on. As she stood she was in a sleepy daze, unaware of everything going on around her. The hem of her dress was being pinned and sewn as another girl was brushing and pulling her hair into an elaborate updo. She was helped from the stool and sat down in front of the vanity table.

"I didn't know this would be happening so quickly" Kikyo said to the servants scurrying around her.

"You heard what Prince Hojo said yesterday night Lady Kagome. He said that your wedding would be first thing in the morning and that's what is going to happen. Now please sit still so we can apply your makeup." The servant said coldly.

Kiyo sat silently in front of the mirror as the servants bustled about her, fixing her hair, fixing the lace on her dress and applying her makeup. As they all left her alone she walked to the jewelry box and pulled the Higurashi diamond from its pouch and fastened it around her neck.

She looked at herself in the mirror and didn't recognize who was staring back at her. She knew that she was doing what was right and she knew that she would be happy married to Prince Hojo so she took a deep breath and walked out of the chambers without waking Kagome's slaves.

She walked down the hall to the castles chapel, where people were waiting outside the doors for her.

"Lady Kagome, are you ready?"

Kikyo nodded and took the arm of the man who would be giving her away. The chapel doors opened and the music flowed from within. She walked slowly down the aisle towards Hojo, who stood stoically at the altar. As she reached the altar she took his hand and they stood in front of the priest.

The priest read the ceremony as Hojo and Kikyo stared at each other. Kikyo prayed that he didn't notice that she was not Kagome, but she then realized he wasn't looking at her; it was as if he was looking straight through her. _He must be livid at what lady Kagome did…I hope that it does not last._

"Do you Prince Hojo; take Lady Kagome to be your wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Lady Kagome, take Prince Hojo to be your husband?"

Kikyo smiled at him, trying to melt his icy façade, "I do."

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Prince Hojo leaned forward to kiss Kikyo; she leaned into him and kissed him with as much passion as she could muster. When they separated and were presented to the people in the church as man and wife, Kikyo was beaming at him. They walked down the aisle and out of the church.

* * *

"The next slave up for auction is this hanyou. He is half Inu youkai and is very strong. He has been known to be disobedient and defiant to his masters but if broken he should serve to be a valuable slave. We will begin the bidding." The auctioneer called and the crowd was silent. Kagome stared at the man she loved standing n the platform. She raised her voice as loud as she could "I will give you 40 gold pieces for him!"

"Going once, twice and sold to the lady in the brown cloak!" the auctioneer called and Kagome made her way through the crowd where Inuyasha was being led down the stairs of the platform. Kagome paid the man and took the rope connected to the shackles around Inuyasha's wrists and led Inuyasha away from the crowd. When they got back near the village she took the chains off of his wrists.

"Inuyasha, come with me"

He looked up and into Kagome's chocolate eyes and his eyes widened in shock.

"K-K-Kagome?" he asked.

"Shh. Come with me and I'll explain everything."

She led him back to the inn where she was staying and they went up the stairs to Kagome's room and she locked the door behind them.

Kagome sat down on her bed and pulled Inuyasha down alongside her.

"Kagome, what's going on?" he asked, "You are supposed to be getting married today."

"Inuyasha, so much has happened since you were brought to the dungeon. A servant girl came into my chambers shortly after you were taken away, Inuyasha you wouldn't believe how alike she and I look. We could pass for twins. She agreed to switch places with me. She is in love with Prince Hojo and she agreed to pretend to be me. She was the one who married Prince Hojo this morning."

"Kagome, this was not wise. What if you get caught? What if she gets caught?"

"Don't worry. We are going to go somewhere where no one will care about us. We will go to the north; it is all forests and small villages there. No one will know who we are. I have enough money and jewelry to last for a while and we can work and we can live and be happy."

"Do you not understand? You've just given up your title and identity to a servant. You've lost your rank so you could save me. I wasn't worth it Kagome."

"Don't tell me what is and isn't worth it. I couldn't care less about my title. I want to live with you and if that means working and living as a peasant for the rest of my life then sobeit. Listen to me Inuyasha. I love you. I've done all of this for you. Please be happy."

"All right Kagome. How are we going to make this work?"

"I've paid for one more night and meal here so we will leave in the morning. But until then we will stay here, we don't want anyone to know who we are. There was a wedding this morning but there could be the off chance that someone knows who I am…and we can't risk that. And tomorrow morning we will set off for the north."

"Kagome, you are leaving something out."

"What?"

"We cannot simply travel together to the north. I am a hanyou and you are a human. And we are not married or mated or anything. I will have to travel as your servant and then we will not be able to stay in rooms together. What do you want to do?"

Kagome thought for a moment, "Get married." She stated simply.

Inuyasha did a double take, making sure he heard her correctly, "What?"

"We'll get married. Then no one will be able to stay anything."

"Kagome, you just ran away, gave someone your identity, bought me and now you want to _get married??_"

"Yes. Inuyasha, this is what I want. It's the only thing I've ever been sure about in my life. Please do this for me. I want to be your wife."

Inuyasha stood up and walked to the door. "Stay here, I'll be right back." He walked from the room. Kagome sat waiting for him for a few minutes until he came back into the room. "Come on." he said, extending his hand to her.

Kagome stood up and looked at him, "What? Why?"

"Because we're getting married."

"What? How?"

"There's a man downstairs that can marry us. This is what you wanted. And this is what I'm giving you. And your name is Hikari; I don't want anyone thinking that there could be any relation to you and "you"."

Kagome nodded and took Inuyasha's hand and he led her down the stairs to where the priest was waiting for them. The ceremony was informal and short and ended with a kiss and Inuyasha giving her a ring the likes of which she had never seen. When they returned to their room as husband and wife, she asked him where it had come from.

"It was my mother's ring. It's the only possession I have in the world and I have been holding it since I was sold into slavery. And now I want you to have it because now you are the only thing I have."

A tear ran down Kagome's cheek and she leaned in and kissed her husband.

"I love you Inuyasha."

"I love you Kagome."

* * *

_Authoress' Note: Yay! Happy things! Please review and tell me what you think!_


	15. The Ending

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. **

_Authoress' Note: I'm happy with my reviews for the last chapter and I hope that you all enjoy this one as well!_

**Set Me Free**  
_Chapter Fifteen_

* * *

**One Year Later**

* * *

"Sango! Miroku!" Kikyo called into their chambers, waiting for them to come out. 

"Yes Miss Kagome?" Sango asked, coming out of their room, is there something you need?"

Kikyo handed her a medium sized brown envelope with "Sango and Miroku" written in neat script on it. "This was sent with a messenger this morning, he wouldn't tell who had sent him – he said he was instructed not to. All he disclosed was that he came from the Northern Woods."

"Who would be sending Miroku and me something? We are only slaves." Sango asked her.

Kikyo shrugged, "I don't know. But nevertheless, you have that – whatever it is. And if you could come to the drawing room in ten minutes, I need you help."

Sango bowed her head, "Of course Miss Kagome, I will be there shortly."

"Thank you Sango." Kikyo said before turning on her heel and exiting the room.

Sango sat down on the old sofa that sat in the middle of the room and opened the envelope. A small pouch fell into her lap and she opened it to find it full of gold pieces. She reached into the envelope again and pulled out a letter, sealed with the letters "K" and "I" intertwined. She broke the seal and read the letter.

_Sango and Miroku,_

I'm sorry that is has been this long that I have left you without word of my safety or well-being; but trust me when I say that life in the North is wonderful. We have been living in a small village outside of the castle in the Northern Woods, he is now working as the blacksmith to the King of the North and I am have been staying home taking care of our most difficult charge. Her name is Callie and she looks just like her father, with a much better temper thankfully.

Even in the North we hear all the good news about the court in the East so I trust that no one has discovered anything in my year of absence. I hope that Kagome is enjoying her married life with the man of her dreams and I hope nothing comes in the way of her happiness, for I know that out here nothing can come in the way of mine.

Enclosed is what we have been working for for the past year. This is 100 gold pieces. We want you to buy your freedom; I owe it to the two of you for everything you have helped me accomplish. You helped me through the hardest times in my life and now it is my time to repay you for your service to me. Take the money, free yourselves and join us in the north. Because of his favor with the king we are living quite comfortably in a large home and we have more than enough room to spare a room for the two of you; because I known by now you must be ready to be married.

I know that slaves are not permitted to marry, so that will be of highest priority once you join us here. We both hope to see you soon and we hope you make the journey easily and quickly so you can begin your new life as we already have. All the best to the two of you until then, you are in my thoughts always.

I give my best to Kagome, although she will never know it, it is too dangerous to send her a letter, even if she does not know who it is. I would hate to ruin the life she has now, because I am sure that married life is much better than the life she led before. When you leave her, be sure to not do it with malice, for I trust that she has treated the two of you well, it was the last thing I asked of her before I left. 

_With deepest regards and eager hope to see you soon,  
Hikari Taisho  
(You know who)_

Sango read the letter over and over again, not comprehending what was happening. She had always held onto the hope that Kagome would eventually free them but she thought it was only shallow hope. She stood and ran into the room where Miroku was lying in bed, taking a quick nap before the king called on him again. She threw herself onto the bed and shook him, "Miroku! You need to wake up!" she yelled excitedly.

Miroku shot out of bed, scared of what was happening. "What? Sango?!"

She thrust the pouch and letter under his face and dropped them in his lap. "It's happening Miroku! It's finally happening!"

Miroku quickly read the letter and then pulled Sango into his arms. He held her tightly for a moment before he realized that they needed to ready themselves for leaving.

"Miss Kagome has asked me to go to the drawing room soon; I will give her the money then. It would not be that much to free ourselves; they must have sent us extra for the journey to the north. Take twenty five pieces out Miroku, hide them well. Pack everything that matters and nothing else, I will be back shortly."

Sango walked at a brisk pace to the drawing room where she saw Kikyo sitting at a table having her tea. She gripped the pouch in her hand and walked over to her.

"Miss Kagome?" she asked.

Kikyo looked up at her and smiled, "Yes Sango?"

Sango placed the pouch on the table in front of her, "This is 75 gold pieces, Miroku and I wish to buy our freedom."

Kikyo was surprisingly not surprised she looked up at Sango and smiled, "She has sent for you then?"

"Yes Miss Kagome."

"Where will you go?"

"The Northern Woods. There's a small village there where we can live and work. It certainly won't be as glamorous as working in the castle, but we will be free."

Kikyo took the pouch and tied it to the belt of her dress, "I wish you both the best Sango."

Sango nodded, "I wish you nothing but happiness Miss Kagome."

Sango left the room and walked back to her and Miroku's room where Miroku was already waiting, ready to leave. They stopped in the kitchen to get some food and they walked out of the castle and towards their future in the North.

* * *

**Two Months Later**

* * *

Kagome sat at the table, her daughter sitting in a "high chair" next to her. (_A/n: yes I know they didn't have high chairs then, but work with me please._) She had a bowl of potatoes in front of her and was attempting to feed her. 

"Just eat Callie, stop spitting it out all over yourself. Someone might question your upbringing." She said with a smile as her daughter finally took a bite and swallowed it. After a few more successful bites, Kagome decided that she was finished eating and took her into her and Inuyasha's bedroom to wash her off before putting her in her nightgown.

As Kagome brought a now-clean Callie out of the bedroom there was a knock on the door. She assumed it was someone from the castle calling on Inuyasha, who was currently sleeping after a particularly long day of work.

She opened the door and one of their neighbors was standing in the doorway.

"Miss Hikari?" he asked.

"Yes? Is there a problem?"

"These two say they know you and are staying with you. I wanted to be sure you knew them before sending them to your home." He stepped to the side and she saw Sango and Miroku, each holding a full pack on their backs.

"Yes, they are staying with me. Thank you for the concern Jiro."

"Of course Miss Hikari. Have a good night." He said, walking back to his house.

Kagome began to cry as Sango and Miroku walked into her house, closing the door behind them. Still holding Callie she hugged them both close to her.

"I was beginning to think that you weren't coming. I thought you hadn't gotten my letter." She said, still crying.

"We left the day we got it." Sango said, "We couldn't thank you enough, you saved us Kagome."

"No, you two saved_me._ It was the least I could do. Could you hold Callie for a second while I go get Inuyasha?" she asked, handing the now half-asleep girl to Sango.

She walked into the bedroom where Inuyasha was sleeping and gently shook him awake. "Inuyasha, you need to wake up, this is important."

"Does the king need me? Tell him to piss off." He said groggily, rolling over onto his side.

"No Inuyasha, this is more important, just get up and you'll see. It's worth it I promise."

He groggily got off of the bed, muttering that Kagome was in trouble if this wasn't important. She led him out of the bedroom and it wasn't until he was in the middle of the room that he realized what as going on. Although not as outwardly excited as Kagome was, he was very happy to see his old friends again after such a long time; and more than that he was glad that he had done something worthwhile for them to pay them back for their friendship. He hugged Sango and Miroku and Sango gave Callie back to Kagome.

"We set a room for you up upstairs. It's the first door to your left once you get to the top of the stairs." Inuyasha said, "We hope everything's all right. If you need anything else just let us know, okay?"

"All right, but I'm sure that everything is wonderful. Thank you again, so much" Sango said, a tear welling up in her eye.

Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome and pulled her close. Kagome smiled brightly, "Welcome home."

**The End.**

* * *

_Authoress' Note: yup, that's the end. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it and I hope that you will look at some of my other stories to read now that this one is finished. Thanks so much for all of your reviews and positive feedback; it was what made me keep writing. I love you all! Please review! _


End file.
